New Beginnings
by Jonny90
Summary: This is my first time at writing a fan fiction on Pokémon. I have based it roughly on the games but I am changing the gyms and their gym leaders as it is set 20-25 years after Ash started his journey. I hope you enjoy. I do not own Pokémon or anything to do with their franchise.
1. chapter 1

Rowan woke up earlier than usual that morning. The morning light filtered through the blinds casting strange shadows around his room. He yawned and stretched before his brain kicked into gear and he jumped out of bed, momentarily dizzy from standing up too quickly. He got showered and dressed in record time and was downstairs pouring his first cup of coffee when his mother walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mum" He said passing her his cup and fixing himself a new one before following her onto the front porch of their house. They sat there in silence slowly sipping their drinks watching the day begin. Rowan was feeling fidgety. His mum looked over and smiled at him.

"Are you ready for your journey?"

"I think so I packed everything last night." Rowan picked up his mug and took another sip, thinking the caffeine probably wasn't a good idea in his state of mind but he was a coffee fiend and couldn't function without his morning fix.

He had been dreaming about this day for so long. He had always wanted to challenge the gyms like his mother had when she was a young girl and take on the Pokemon league.

"I'm so glad that they changed the age to travel to 16." His mother said. "I know its getting safer to travel now but after the war 15 years ago" She trailed off a distant look in her eye. Kanto had been ravaged by a huge war and only now had it started to return to something resembling normal. Rowan had been born a year before the war was over. His mother just 17 at the time was all he had left. His father and his Pokémon had been killed in battle.

His mother was a veteran of the war. She had been on the front line until she found out she was pregnant and even then she worked in the hospitals helping nurse the wounded soldiers and Pokemon, until she was due.

Rowan thought she looked beautiful, she had chestnut hair that was tied back in a pony tail, bright blue eyes, but there was a sadness too her face that she had seen too much too young, not to mention the long thick scar that ran down her arm from her elbow to her didn't talk much about the war, but whenever he mentioned it she would get a far off look in her eyes as if she was relieving the whole thing all over again. It was between team rocket and the people of Kanto. Their scientists had managed to create bombs that would paralyze and poison whole towns of people and pokemon.

His mother was 14 when she was enlisted, too young she would say for anyone to go to war, but was there really a right age to go to war. The region had managed to defeat team rocket, but it had been a close call, and both people and pokemon had suffered for it.

The cities and towns had been rebuilt and slowly over time the lands had started to repair themselves. But the population of pokemon had all but been decimated. That was another reason why the age had gone up to travel, there were strict laws on which pokemon you could catch. Lapras, Chansey and Dratini were all still classed as endangered pokemon and anyone caught trying to steal one were given the maximum penalty.

Children were something of a rarity as well. Whatever had been in the bombs had affected humans and so many people found they were unable to have children. Rowan was the only one in Pallet Town. His mother had been one of the lucky ones.

She had received money from the pokemon league in return for her service and loss of Rowans father, and she had chosen to settle down in pallet town near her old mentor Professor Oak.

A loud yip made them both look up and his mother smiled as she got up and walked towards the large black orange and cream pokemon. Her Arcanine closed his eyes as she scratched behind his ears. She walked through the house to grab his breakfast and her other pokemon an Electabuzz walked out.

"Morning Elly" Rowan called to her. She merely grunted and walked towards the small generator powered by the wind turbine above it for her breakfast. She was grumpy in the mornings. His eyes scanned the garden and focused on the tree at the very end shading a pond. Under the tree was a glass dome with a pokeball in it. It was his mothers first pokemon. She had never gone into detail but her first pokemon, a Wartortle at that stage, had died protecting her. As soon as she had moved here she had planted the tree and built the small pond underneath it in memory of him.

His mother brought him some toast and another coffee, although he was feeling restless he tried to enjoy the time he was spending with his family. He knew this would be the last time in a while that he would be spending any time with them.

The clock chimed quarter to 9 and his mother looked over at him. "You should be heading off now you still have to get to professor Oaks lab. The corral was just up the hill from his house. He gave her a wave, he knew he would be back to pick up his gear any way and to show his mum his new pokemon and wandered up the hill excitement growing in his stomach.

Spencer let him in and directed him to the living room. Professor oak was waiting for him already. "Rowan come and take" He said smiling. The professor was in his 70's now and although he moved a little slower his mind was still as brilliant as ever. Rowan sat down and the professor pulled a pokeball and a pokedex from his lap coat and placed them on the table. Rowan had to mentally restrain himself from snatching up the pokeball. Oak looked at him fondly.

Years ago trainers had a choice between Bulbasaur Squirtle and Charmander, However since the war things had changed. They were rare pokemon and were still in breeding programmes and only one or two were given to trainers every year.

"I have a rather special pokemon for you, He was sent to me by my cousin" Oak said smiling. "I'm sure you will be pleased I remember you playing with mine when you were a child"

Rowan smiled. This was his first chance to meet his new partner. He would be happy even if it was a Rattata, the most common pokemon in Kanto. "You've already filled in your information on your pokedex and I thought you would like to know you passed your other exams with flying colours.

Oak laughed at Rowans barely concealed impatience. "Go ahead and open it Rowan. He picked the plain pokeball up and tapped the middle button. A bright white light shot out and a small brown and white pokemon appeared.

Rowan smile nearly hurt his Jaw. He took his pokedex and scanned his new friend.

 _"Cubone, the bone pokemon. This pokemon is very loyal to its family. It uses its bone club to attack and defend from foes" He read Cubone's move set and was impressed, it knew tackle, bone club, headbutt and Dig."_ He double checked to make sure Cubone was in fact a he then knelt in front of the small pokemon.

"Hey little guy, are you ready to go on an adventure?" Cubone looked up curiously at him his eyes locked onto Rowan's before making a happy grumble in his throat and jumping onto Rowans knee. He was surprisingly heavy. Rowan rubbed his white skull, and Cubone growled happily.

"Go and enjoy your adventures Rowan and remember to call every now and then" Rowan nodded "Thank you professor" he replied.

Oak smiled again "If you excuse me I need to go and check on a few of the pokemon in the corral, A Golduck is up to its old tricks again. Rowan placed Cubone on the floor and together they walked out of the lab and down the hill to his house.

Cubone ran ahead of him sniffing at the flowers along the roadside before his attention was captured by a Butterfree in the field next to them. It flew off and Cubone chased after it happily. Rowan smiled happily. He chatted to Cubone explaining who lived in which houses and what the different plants and pokemon were called that they passed. Cubone made small grunts of pleasure every now and again. He had just tuned the corner to his house when Arcanine came bounding across excitedly. Cubone jumped then ran in front of Rowan emitting a low growl. Arcanine just bowled him over and licked Rowan across the face.

"Arcanine be nice!" Rowan scolded. Arcanine immediately dipped his head and sniffed Cubone before giving him a long slobbering lick across the face before turning tail and trotting happily into the house. His mother appeared at the doorway and came out to meet him. She smiled brightly as he picked Cubone up.

"A Cubone, how wonderful Rowan" she tickled Cubone under his chin and he wriggled in Rowan's arms. They walked into the house and Rowan went up the stairs and grabbed his pack and jacket. Cubone following him loyally around. He was a sweet pokemon with a happy disposition but already Rowan could see potential within him. How he had stood up to a pokemon 20 times bigger than himself just showed that. His mother had just finished making some sandwiches for him and placed them on the side. He put them in the first compartment that he stored his essentials, water some money and a few pokeballs and potions. The rest of his things were in the other compartments. He wasn't sure how the bag managed to fit so much but he didn't need to know the logistics of it. As long as it worked for him he was happy.

Elly had come into the kitchen and Cubone was trying to grab her tail. Although she could be grumpy she seemed quite happy playing with the small pokemon. His mother turned to look at him and handed him a box.

"This is for you on your journey" He opened the box and took out what looked like a watch.

"It's a pokenav" She explained "I have already programmed Viridian city into it for you and added mine and the professors contact details, so there's no reason to not let me know how you are getting on" She said sternly before smiling. "Just have fun out there a

nd make new friends and work as hard as you can."

"Thanks Mum" He pulled her into a tight hug before shouldering his pack and looking over at Cubone. "Ready Cubone?"

Cubone jumped up and saluted him with his bone club. His mother laughed "You two make quite the pair"

Arcanine, Elly and his mother walked him too the door and with Cubone who had decided to climb up his back and rest his head on Rowans they turned to wave. "Look after her for me" He said to the two pokemon, they yipped and grunted their agreement and before he turned away and walked towards the entrance to Pallet town.

Cubone jumped down next to him using his bone club to march along. Rowan was on his first step to achieving his dream. They passed through arch with pallet town written above them and headed into the wilderness.

Rowan sat down that night aching. Cubone was sat close to the fire watching the flames dance into the night sky.

He had called Cubone back into his pokeball after an hour as he was struggling to keep up with the walking on his short legs. Ash went to the stream that was close by and refilled his water bottles and his pot for the fire to make tea. He looked at his reflection in the water. His grey eyes looked back at his buzz cut that his mum had given him the week before. He took the water back and added some peppermint to the water and left it to boil.

He checked the tea, it hadn't started boiling yet. Plenty of time to do a little training before it was ready. "Cubone fancy showing me some of your moves?" Cubone jumped up and saluted with his club.

Rowan looked around. To his left there was a boulder that would work. He wanted to get an idea of Cubone's strengths and weaknesses. "Use bone club on that rock over there" Cubone looked at the rock, then with a speed that surprised Rowan, ran towards it and lifted it's club. A bright light shone from its bone. Cubone smashed the bone with all he had on the rock and a deep crack appeared.

Pokemon attacks were powerful. Even a tackle could cause a bruised rib for a few days. Pokemon were made of stronger stuff than humans.

"That's awesome Cubone!" Cubone preened at the compliment. "Try using headbutt"

Cubone ran back to Rowan and took aim before charging at the rock. A glowing light surrounded his head and when he hit the boulder it shattered into pieces.

"Great job Cubone" Rowan said pleased. Cubone came and sat by him as Rowan pulled his book out. Cubone looked at it curiously.

"It's a book" Rowan explained showing him the front cover. "Do you want me to read it to you?" Cubone looked thoughtful for a moment and then jumped onto Rowan's legs emitting a huff from the teen. He rested his back against the tree and began to read aloud.

Later on that night after Cubone had had his allotted pokemon food, and he had finished his stew, Rowan sat by the fire gazing into its glowing embers. Cubone was already curled up fast asleep in his tent he had pitched earlier. He had sent his mum a message, letting her know he was ok and was reading up on Cubone's file in the pokedex. Cubone was a lot slimmer than the pokedex image, but judging on his speed today he seemed a lot quicker too. Rowan knew this would give him an edge to the first gym challenge. Pewter was well known as a rock gym. Although Cubone was a ground type and that would give him the type advantage he still needed to train to perfect his moves. He also wanted to teach him some moves he had read about on the pokedex that would increase his speed and defence. He'd saved them under a file on the pokedex before turning in for the night. He lay down next to the sleeping Cubone listening to the rustle of branches above him from the wind. He knew Cubone would wake him if any wild pokemon came near.

The next morning Rowan broke camp early eager to make Viridian city before nightfall. Cubone walked beside him happily. When it reached midday, they stopped to take a break by the river that ran along side the road. Rowan pulled his shoes and socks off and groaned happily as he let his feet dangle into the water. He really needed to improve his fitness if he was going to be walking the whole of Kanto. Cubone was next to him staring up into the branches of a tree. Rowan looked up just in time to get hit in the face with a rock.

The pain brought tears to his eyes and he jumped up trying to see what had happened. Cubone growled menacingly and began twirling his bone club. A high-pitched screech came from a small brown and cream bird pokemon sat above them. Rowan recognised it as a Pidgey. Pidgey puffed up its feathers impressively. It was smaller than some of the Pidgey he had seen round pallet town. Pidgey launched into the air and sent a gust towards them. Rowan remembered all too late that they were very territorial.

Cubone weathered the gust attack and struck a battle pose its club held high. Rowan thought back to his lessons. Pidgey was a flying type. Ground moves weren't effective against it. Pidgey's beak began to glow as it dived towards Cubone.

"Use headbutt" Rowan called out. Cubone took a few steps back before charging at the Pidgey meeting it head on. Thanks to Cubone's skull it seemed to barely feel Pidgey's peck attack. Pidgey on the other hand hit the ground hard and lay their dazed.

"Don't let it get away Cubone" He shouted excitedly. He quickly unzipped his bag and pulled out a pokeball from the top compartment. Cubone was stood over Pidgey his club pointing at it with the blunt end. Rowan tossed the pokeball at the Pidgey and it hit it square on the top of its head before being sucked inside with a glowing red light. Rowan and Cubone waited, Rowan holding his breath as the pokeball wriggled on the ground. And a few moments the pokeball clicked and lay still. Rowan froze. He had caught his first pokemon. He let out a whoop and Cubone caught onto the excitement Rowan was feeling danced around his feet.

Grabbing a potion and some pokemon food from his bag he walked over to the pokeball. "Get ready just in case" he warned Cubone. Cubone nodded and took a fighting stance next to him. He released Pidgey in a flash of white light then knelt down to the small bird pokemon. Pidgey looked at him cautiously. It seemed to have lost its anger for the moment. Rowan held out his hand with the pokemon food in it. Pidgey coked its head still looking unsure. Cubone grunted encouragingly and after a moment, it hopped closer and took a few pellets from his hand. He sprayed Pidgey with the potion a few times whilst it was eating. It squawked for a moment before moving its wings up and down experimentally. Rowan was worried it had damaged its wings after it had landed so heavily on the floor., but it seemed fine.

"I've caught you now, I'd like to be your friend if you let me" Pidgey although highly territorial in the wild, were known for being very loyal to their trainers. Pidgey bobbed its head and took another few pellets of food from his hand. Rowan pulled out his pokedex and scanned Pidgey. She was a girl and knew the moves gust, peck quick attack and unusually swift. He petted her crest gently and she cooed with enjoyment. Not to be out done Cubone butted his head against Rowans leg slightly harder than usual. Rowan winced but placed a hand on Cubone's back.

"Are you guys ready to carry on?" Both pokemon nodded an affirmative. Rowan quickly pulled on his socks and shoes and refilled his water bottle whilst Cubone ate some poke food. Pidgey flew up to his shoulder and Cubone fell into step next to him as they carried on to Viridian city.

Rowan got to the pokemon centre just as dusk was falling. He walked up to the counter and spoke to the nurse Joy. "Can I help you?" She asked smiling. "I'd like a room for the night, and would you be able to check over my pokemon for me" She smiled brightly at him. "Of course, here's your key, I'll ring through to your room when your pokemon are ready."

Rowan went to his room and showered washing the grime off him. He grabbed his dirty laundry and took them to the laundry room. Whilst he waited, he read through the pokedex looking at Pidgey's stats. She had high stats in speed and attach but her defence was quite low. Although she was young she was at quite a high level for the Pidgey around Pallet town. He knew the next gym was Pewter. She would have a hard time with the rock type gym. Although he was going to use Cubone, he wanted to see if she could learn any moves that would help her in the battle. He found the move steel wing. It was a hard move for a Pidgey to learn but he thought with some practice she would be able to master it. He saved the video for later use hen the timer beeped and collected his washing going back to his room.

An hour later the bell went off and he went to retrieve his pokemon from Nurse Joy. She gave them both a clean bill of health. He thanked her and made his way to the canteen. He grabbed a bowel of stew and a heel of bread and went to sit at a table by the window. Cubone and Pidgey both had pokemon food as well as some berries. Pidgey picked up an oran berry and flew up to his shoulder to eat it. He noticed she liked to be as high as possible and he head constantly bobbed. She was energetic. A shadow fell across the table as he was mopping up the last of his stew with his bread.

"Mind if I sit here?" The boy asked. He had bright red hair and grey eyes, the colour of rain clouds. "Sure" Rowan said. The boy sat down opposite him. "My names Jake" He said smiling. "Rowan" He replied.

"Your Cubone looks healthy, no cracks on his skull, slightly slimmer than the usual Cubone's I've seen" "Thanks"

He wasn't very good at talking to people he didn't know. "Sorry" Jake blushed. I'm training to become a pokemon doctor, but I've taken a year out to do research."

Rowan was impressed. It was very had to become a pokemon doctor, you had to learn all the different anatomies of the pokemon and what sort of medicines each type of pokemon could have. It took years to become one. "That's awesome" Rowan smiled. "Are you going into a particular branch of medicine?" He asked thinking of his mother telling him to be polite. "I want to go into the herbal side of medicine, plants, berries that sort of thing, one day id like to have my own land so I can grow my own plants and create my own herbal remedies." "That sounds like a Nobel goal" Rowan replied.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked taking a mouthful of stew." "I want to challenge the pokemon league, I want to become a pokemon master" He said quietly. Becoming a pokemon master took decades of training. Most people scoffed at his idea, but it had been his dream ever since he was little. Jake didn't laugh at him. "Takes a lot of dedication" He said with a small smile. Rowan smiled back "Yer"

"I'm guessing you are heading to Pewter then to challenge Brock" Rowan nodded an affirmative. "Do you want to travel together? I'm traveling to Pewter myself I'm looking for the plant Daysium that grows on the mountains by there." Rowan hadn't thought of traveling with anyone but his pokemon but Jake smiled hopefully at him. "Of course sounds good" Cubone let out a grunt and jumped on Rowan's knee making him hough at the unexpected weight. "Looks like Cubone is happy" Jake put his hand out and tickled Cubone under the chin.

"Shall we say to meet outside the front of the pokemon centre at 9?" Jake asked. "Sounds good" Rowan replied they said their farewells and Rowan went to his room to call his mum. She was delighted to hear that he had already made it to Viridian city and even more so when he introduced her to Pidgey. She filled him in on the comings and going's of Pallet town. He signed off and headed to bed. Pidgey flew to the perch on the side of the wall and tucker her head under her wing. Cubone sat on the bed next to him and started to pull at his rucksack. Rowan frowned. He opened the bag and Cubone stuck his head and arms into the bag emerging moments later with the book. Rowan laughed. "Alright but only one chapter." Cubone Jumped excitedly which woke Pidgey up. She glared at him ruffling her feathers. Rowan started to read and Cubone settled down next to him. Pidgey cocked her head and then flew to his shoulder. He read aloud to them changing his voice for the different characters. It wasn't long before Cubone was fast asleep next to him and he felt Pidgey wobble on his shoulder. "Go get some sleep" He told her. She cooed gently nipped his hear and then flew back to the perch. He turned of his lamp and fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rowan was sat outside on the bench waiting for Jake. "Sorry I'm late" He puffed running through the pokemon sliding doors. "No worries" Rowan said. "You all ready to go?" Jake nodded. They set off north to the Viridian forest. An hour later they had reached the outskirts of the forest. Rowan released Cubone and Pidgey from their pokeballs. Cubone on his left and Pidgey perched on his right shoulder. "Do you have any pokemon with you?" Rowan asked. Jake nodded but looked a little uncomfortable. Rowan noticed his unease. "Everything ok?". "Yes" Jake replied quietly. "I suppose you can be trusted" Rowan looked at him bewildered. Jake pulled out a pokeball and released a small red pokemon with a flame on it's tail. "Ohh wow" Rowan gasped. It was a Charmander. He pulled out his pokedex and scanned it " _Charmander the flame tailed pokemon, Charmander live in groups in rocky mountains practicing their fire techniques until they evolve into the more solitary Charmeleon"_ Jake smiled "He was a gift from the University, when I said I was going to take a year out to do some research they gave him to me."

Rowan knew just how rare they were, and were only given in exceptional circumstances. He also understood Jake's hesitance. Charmander would be a great prize for any poachers. Cubone walked up to the small lizard pokemon and held out its hand smiling. Charmander took it and smiled its tail growing brighter and swishing from side to side. "That's awesome" Rowan said "Come on lets get going we can get some battle practice in before we reach the gym. Jake nodded and smiled. With their pokemon at their sides they entered the forest.

The first few days were the same. A lot of bug catchers resided in the forests. Rowan made quick work of their bug pokemon with Pidgey and Cubone, and even Jake entered a few battles even though he protested he wasn't into battling. "You need to get stronger, Rowan replied to him on the 3rd morning" "If you want to protect yourself and your partner" Jake nodded. They broke camp and carried on. They were chatting about the pro's and cons of dragon types now the fairy type had been discovered when Jake stopped mid-sentence. "Look up there!" He cried. Jake looked up towards the tree's but couldn't see anything special. "What am I supposed to be looking at" He asked. Jake made his way over to a particularly large oak tree. "You see up there in the nook between that branch and the trunk. That's blood moss" Rowan looked up and saw what Jake was taking about. It was red and spongy looking about the size of both is hands spread out. "It's a really good cure for fever's" Jake said. It was quite high up in the tree. "Can you give me a boost?" Rowan cupped his hands together and Jake place a foot in them. "On the count of 3 ready? 1, 2, 3!" Rowan pulled up hard and Jake grabbed onto the lowest branch. Charmander stood at the bottom of the tree looking fretful. "Don't worry Charmander I'll be fine" Rowan was impressed as Jake reached the branch in a matter of minutes and pulled out a jar and a knife. He carefully cut around the moss and placed it in the jar. Once he was finished he called out. "I'm coming back down now."

He had just reached the lowest branch and was sat on it ready to jump when something dropped onto his head. Jake shouted and lost his balance and tumbled out of the tree. Rowan and Charmander ran over to make sure he wasn't hurt. He stood up and brushed himself off. To the right of him was a Weedle. It looked slightly dazed. Rowan laughed "It was the Weedle that fell on you" Charmander looked at the small bug pokemon and snorted out some flames. The Weedle looked at Charmander and instead of fleeing, charged poison leaking from it's barb. Charmander jumped out of the way narrowly missing its barb. "Charmander ember" Jake shouted. Charmander reared its head back and shot out a stream of embers that hit the Weedle's tail. Weedle cried and rolled around to put the flames out, then shot a string of web at Charmander. It hit his mouth and rapped around tying it shut. Furious Charmander ran towards the Weedle its claws growing large and hit it with a scratch attack knocking it unconscious. Rowan let out a whoop. "Well done Jake! Quick get a pokeball" Jake looked slightly stunned but quickly pulled a pokeball from his pocket and tossed it at the Weedle. The Weedle was sucked into the ball and rocked back and forwards a few times before clicking. "I caught a pokemon" He said. "I caught a pokemon!" He said loudly jumping up and down.

Charmander with the help of Pidgey had managed to get the sticky web off his face and jumped into Jake's arms. Jake spun Charmander around "we have a new friend buddy!" Charmander smiled. Cubone and Pidgey shouted out calls of happiness too. Jake walked over to the pokeball and picked it up. Rowan handed him a potion. All three pokemon stood by their trainers as Jake released the Weedle. It blinked slowly and then reared it's head ready to attack again. Cubone growled, Pidgey cawed and Charmander's flame grew larger. The Weedle stopped. It realised it was outnumbered and lay there glaring at them. Jake knelt down to the Weedle. "Here let me spray you with this it will make you feel much better. " Weedle looked at him curiously before nodding. Jake sprayed the area's where he had been burnt. "You know I have caught you and that makes me your trainer, would you like to come on a journey with us?" Weedle looked at the other pokemon. Charmander smiled and Cubone and Pidgey made low grunting noises of approval. Weedle nodded slowly. "Well then that's settled" He said pleased. He offered his hand to the Weedle. Weedle looked at it before crawling onto his hand and up his arm to his shoulder. Jake rubbed his head avoiding the poisonous barb. "Shall we head off?" Jake asked.

"What would you have done if Weedle had said she didn't want to travel with you" Rowan asked as they sat around the camp fire that night. Jake finished his mouthful of soup looking over at Weedle before answering. "I'd have released her" Rowan nodded thoughtful.

The bond between trainer and pokemon was special. Even if you caught them you may not be compatible. Rowan had heard stories from his mother of trainers who had caught pokemon and their temperaments were so different that they had gone their separate ways. Rowan hoped that it wouldn't happen to him. He was sure he may have issues with one or two of his pokemon. That was how you both learned from each other and grew. He prodded the dying embers adding more wood to the fire to boil some tea. It was much easier making a fire with Jake. Charmander touched his tail to the dry kindling and it went up quickly.

Pidgey was sat on a branch above them and Cubone was lay down next to him. "What made you want to become a pokemon doctor?" Jake put down his empty bowl of soup and rubbed the sleeping Charmander's head. "My grandmother was a healer, she brought me up. Her and her Machop used to take care of injured pokemon and I used to help. She taught me about all the different plants that could be used in medicine." When I was accepted into the university you should have seen her she was so proud"

"What made you want to become a pokemon master?" Rowan smiled "I want to be able to protect everyone I care about. My mum was in the war and all those stories, it made me want to become the best so I could protect everyone I love" Jake just nodded.

Cubone pulled on his arm for his attention. "What's up buddy?" He asked Cubone walked over to his pack and pointed. "What's he doing?" Jake asked. Rowan laughed "I think I know what he wants" Rowan stood up and grabbed his battered copy of the Eevee and sat down again. Cubone made a happy gurgling noise and jumped onto his lap. Jake laughed. Rowan looked a little embarrassed. "He likes me to read to him." Pidgey swooped down and sat on his shoulder. "And she does too." "By all means" Jake replied getting comfortable Charmader curled up next to him and Weedle stretched out across his lap "Carry on." Rowan opened the book and picked up where they had left off.

The next day Rowan woke early. He called Cubone and Pidgey to him softly before wandering a little ways from the camp. He pulled out his pokedex and call Pidgey to him first. "How do you feel about trying to learn a new move today?" Pidgey chirped loudly and puffed up her chest. He pulled up the video and showed her the steel wing move. Try using it on that old rotting branch over there. She flew up to a branch took aim and flew to the rotting stump. Rowan watched her try a few times before he went over to Cubone.

"I want you to learn focus energy" He had read up on the move and as well as channeling all its energy, it increased the Pokémon's defense whilst it was storing it. Cubone saluted and started practicing it straight away. After an hours hard training he decided to call it time. Cubone had mastered focus energy, he tensed and white light shone around him.

Pidgey on the other hand was struggling. It was an extremely advanced move for a Pidgey. You ready to go Pidgey" He called up to her. She was panting heavily. She flapped her wings and puffed up her chest. She swooped down one more time aiming for the rotten log. A slight shimmer formed on her wings. She hit the log then swooped round to land on his shoulder. Rowan walked over to the log and inspected it. A shallow gash in the log where Pidgey had hit it. "Well done Pidge" he said softly. She cooed panting heavily. They walked back to the campsite where Jake was making breakfast.

"Your up early" Jake commented as he walked into the clearing. "Just getting in a bit of training before we reach Pewter, we can't be far from the end of the forest" "I reckon another two days" Jake said placing hot bread rolls and fruit on a plate for him. He quickly filled the bowls he used for his pokemon with pokemon food and berries before grabbing his breakfast and wolfing it down.

After breakfast they packed up quickly getting rid of any trace they had been there and headed off again. Jake thought back on the training this morning. Both his pokemon had worked extremely hard and he was very proud of them. They had both been growing stronger. Pidgey's endurance had improve a lot as well as her accuracy and speed. As her defence was quite low she would need any advantage she could get. He hoped when she evolved her stats would average out a bit more. Cubone was blossoming. There was no other word for it. He loved to battle and he took great pride in winning. They had only lost two battles since they had begun traveling. One to a guy with a Pincer and the other to a girl with a strange looking brown and stripped pokemon from Johto called a Furret.

They had just finished lunch when two girls stumbled across their picnic area. "Hi there" The tall girl with a blonde ponytail said. Jake went beetroot red. "Hi" Rowan replied. "Are you guys up for a double battle. The blonde girl said smiling. Rowan looked at Jake and nodded. "You bet!"

They took ten long strides from each other and turned around to mark the battle field. "I'm Martha and this here is Lizzy" She called out pointing at the brunette girl. She waved shyly. "I'm Rowan and this here is Jake" "One pokemon each? Losers are when both pokemon on each team are unable to battle." Martha called out. "Sounds good" "you ready for this" Rowan murmured to Jake. "S-s-ure" he stammered.

Jake called Cubone, "Ok buddy your up" Cubone saluted and ran in front of him. Jake took a deep breath calming himself before releasing Weedle. Weedle had already become very fond of him. He nuzzled Jakes leg avoiding pricking him with his barb. "You ready to battle?" Jake asked him. Weedle grunted and charged onto the battle field giving Cubone a nod. Martha and Lizzy both tossed their pokeball's up into the air. In front of Lizzy was a Rattata and in front of Martha a rocky pokemon with arms. Geodude! Rowan thought. This would be good practice for Pewter. "Are you ok to take on Rattata he said to Jake. "Yep" His mouth in a determined grin. "Ladies first" Jake called out, his mum had raised him properly after all. Martha wasted no time "Geodude use Defence curl then rock throw at Cubone. "Ratatta use quick attack on Weedle." Geodude curled itself into a ball for a moment emitting a soft blue light before tearing chunks of the ground up and throwing them towards Cubone.

"Cubone use dig" Rowan called out. "Weedle use poison sting" Cubone dug quickly into the ground managing to avoid the lumps of stone and dirt being thrown at him. Weedle wasn't so lucky. Rattata appeared before her and hit her knocking her side ways. "Use string shot" Jake shouted quickly. Good thinking Rowan thought. Weedle spat the sticky web at Ratatta coating its feet. Now use poison sting" "Use quick attack to get out the way Lizzy shouted.

But Rattata's front legs were too entangled in the web for it to react. Weedle hit it in the side with it's poisonous barb pumping its poison. Now it's my turn Rowan thought. "Cubone use dig" Geodude looked around warily. Cubone jumped out of the ground behind Geodude and hit it with his bone club. Geodude shook its head. It was still moving but a bit more slowly now after taking damage from the super effective move. Rattata meanwhile had managed to chew through the sticky web, but the poison was taking it's toll.

"Rattata use quick attack then follow it up with tackle." Rattata followed the moves it had been given and hit Weedle. "No" Jake called out. "Use poison sting" Weddle managed to flip around in the air and fire a dozen thin poisioned needles at the Ratatta. The Rattata was unable to dodge them as it had spent most of its energy in the last quick attack and took the full brunt of them. It collapsed on the ground and didn't move. "Rattata no!" Lizzy called out. "Time to finish this" Rowan said. "Use bonemerang Cubone and then headbutt if it gets back up" Cubone threw his bone club at Geodude. "Geodude block it" Geodude crossed its arms as the club hit it square on. Cubone caught his club in mid-air and hit Geodude with his skull sending him into a tree knocked out.

"We did it" Rowan called out elated to Jake. But Jake was preoccupied. He turned his attention to Weedle. It was shining brightly. A few moments later and the light began to subside. Where Weedle had been was a large yellow cocoon with black slits for eyes. "Weedle just evolved" Jake said slowly. He smiled and picked up the Kakuna "You evolved that's awesome" The Kakuna vibrated in his arms.

The two girls recalled their pokemon and walked over to them their hands out. "That was a good battle." Martha said Jake shook her hand. Jake shook Lizzy's hand and blushed furiously. He bent down to his pack and rummaged around before extracting a small glass vile with some paste. "Here" he gave the vial to Lizzy. "Rub this onto Rattata and it will help dispel the poison quicker." "Thank you!" she exclaimed. "Congratulations on your Weedle evolving" "Thanks" He said rubbing the back of his head.

Martha gave Jake a few 100 dollars for winning and Lizzy did the same with Jake. "It was fun battling you guys, I hope we get to battle again one day" "Sounds good" Rowan smiled. They swapped trainer information before they left so they could call each other if they were ever in a nearby area. "Good luck on your journey" Martha said tossing a wave over her shoulder before they disappeared further down the track.

That night after dinner Rowan pulled out the book and Cubone and Pidgey fluttered to their usual places. Jake was sitting opposite him rubbing wax onto Kakuna which he had said would help keep the shell hard and shiny. After reading a few pages both Pidgey and Cubone were fast asleep. "I'm gonna have an early night" he whispered to Jake. Jake just nodded "I'll sort the fire out." Jake picked up Cubone and placed him in the tent. Pidgey fluttered sleepily to the branch above as Rowan called out a good night and fell asleep immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Rowan and Jake were up early the next morning. Rowan had had enough of the forest. He wanted to be able to feel the sun on his face again. Rowan was thinking on how his pokemon were progressing.

Cubone he was happy with. He had mastered focus energy and he was confident in his moves to defeat the rock type gym. Pidgey had made good progress too. She may not learn steel wing in time to battle Pewter gym but when she mastered it, it would be a great asset to her arsenal.

They battled a handful of trainers each which meant they most be getting closer to the end of the forest. About an hour after their last battle Charmander perked up and started running. "What's wrong Charmander?" Jake called out. Cubone hurried after Charmander. "Pidgey go follow them" Rowan replied. The teenagers ran after their pokemon trying to catch up when they suddenly stopped. The two pokemon were stood looking out onto a meadow. They had finally made it out of the forest. "Yeehaw!" Rowan called running through the meadow wild flowers all around him. He turned around and Pidgey cawed for joy as she swooped up and down in the open air. Cubone was chasing Charmander around. "This feels amazing" Jake shouted the His eyes closed his arms stretched out towards the sun. "Let's have lunch here" Rowan called out.

Whilst they were eating Jake asked Rowan about his plan for the gym. "I was hoping for Pidgey to have learnt steel wing but it is a hard move to learn. She has done so well so far" He reached down and stroked her crest. "I'm thinking of going with Cubone for the match and hoping for a quick finish." "Do you want a battle then to get ready for the gym?"

"Really?" Rowan asked. "Sure you need the practice and I want to give Charmander a work out" They finished off lunch and then squared off.

"Cubone go!" Cubone ran forward growling. Charmander opposite him flared his tail. "Charmander Use scratch" Charmander ran towards Cubone its claws elongating into white glowing points. "Cubone use your club to counter act it." Cubone swung his club and hit Charmander in the midriff stopping him in his tracks. "Charmander use screech" Charmander drew a breath and released letting out an ear-piercing shriek. Cubone covered his ears. "Use ember" Jake called out. "Dig!" Cubone dug quickly underground narrowly missing the ember attack. Charmander looked around nervously. "Now!" Rowan shouted. Cubone erupted from the earth hitting Charmander in the chin knocking him flat on his back. "Enough" Rowan shouted. Jake looked up. Cubone turned his club around and offered it to Charmander who pulled himself up with it. "I think I have a good idea of what I'm going to do in the gym." They made sure that where the embers had hit the ground they had been put out and headed towards the road at the opposite end of the meadow. Within half an hour they were at the entrance to Pewter city. Rowan typed in Pewter city into the Pokenav. "The pokemon centre is about 20 minutes' walk from here. They followed the directions to the pokemon centre. Checking in with Nurse joy they left their pokemon with her and headed to their room. Rowan let Jake use the shower first.

He rang his mum and let her know he had made it to Pewter city. "I'm so proud of you, you're all grown up" "Who's is the other bag?" She asked. He told her about Jake and how they had met in Viridian and travelled to Pewter recounting the story of him catching Weedle. "Sounds like you guys are having so much fun. It's good to travel with someone. Being on the road on your own can be lonely sometimes" "But I'm not on my own, I have Cubone and Pidgey with me" he protested. His mum just smiled. "Well take care and say hello to Jake for me oh and good luck with your gym battle I'm sure you'll do great!" It wasn't long after he hung up that Jake came out the bathroom his hair still damp from the shower. "If you want to give me your dirty clothes and I'll put them in with mine" he offered. "Thanks that would be great."

Rowan slipped into the shower and washed all the sweat and grime that had gathered when he had been traveling. He thought about his up coming gym battle and felt determination coiling in his belly.

After he had showered he stepped into the bedroom. Jake had folded his clothes up on the bed. With a note saying his pokemon were ready for collection. He quickly got dressed and went to the main desk. "Ahh good to see you" Nurse Joys said smiling. She looked younger than the one in Viridian City. He questioned her about it "Ohh that's my older sister October Joy, I'm April Joy" "I see" Rowan said. "Your Cubone and Pidgey are doing great" He thanked her and placed his pokeballs on his belt. "Your friend is in the common room if your looking for him" Rowan nodded and went in search of Jake.

Jake was sat on a sofa reading a medical journal and was so deeply absorbed that he didn't even notice Rowan come in. "What's the plan then?" It was still early afternoon. "Didn't you want to challenge the gym? I was going to look for the Daysium I was telling you about." "Ohhh right" Rowan felt a hollow pit form in his stomach. He had enjoyed traveling with Jake and was hoping that he would travel with him more. Jake looked up at him "You know you need to book in a gym battle right? The gym leaders are busy people, and then I was thinking you could come with me and help me find the Daysium." Jake stood up. "Come on lets get going" They walked out of the pokemon centre and followed the signs to the gym. It was only a 5 minute walk from the centre.

They walked in the front door and were met by a friendly looking lady sat behind a stone counter. "Hello there, are you here to challenge the gym?" "I am" "Very good" She replied, "I just need to know if you have any badges at all and how many pokemon you have." "Errr I havn't got any gym badges yet, this will be my first time challenging a gym and I have two pokemon." She smiled kindly at him "Not to worry dear it's just so Brock knows what level pokemon he will use" "He is quite busy at the moment but he will be back on Wednesday, shall we say 10 o'clock?" Rowan frowned he didn't really want to wait, but then again it would give him more time to train. "10 o'clock on Wednesday sounds great" "I've got your information from your pokedex I'll send a reminder on the day, not that you'll probably need one." He thanked her and they headed back out into the sunshine.

"Shall we go look for the Daysium?" Rowan asked. Jake laughed. "You see that peak just up there?" He pointed to the mountain behind him "That's where it's supposed to grow." "I'll go in the morning, tonight I'll just rest up, let me guess your going to go and train some more." Rowan nodded. Jake chuckled. "I'll see you back at the pokemon centre, I'll let nurse Joy know that you have your battle on Wednesday so we will need the room till then." He waved farewell and Rowan went in the opposite direction towards the training grounds in search of trainers.

"That was a fun battle" The boy said. He handed Rowan a few 100 dollars and gave him a wave goodbye. The trainers around here were rookies like him. But they didn't seem to train as much as he did. His Pidgey and Cubone had hardly taken any damage at all. Cubone walked by his side and Pidgey sat on his shoulder. He wandered over to the side and sat underneath a tree. It was nearly dark now. Pidgey had nearly perfected her steel wing. Her wings shimmered a lot longer now and her opponents were taking more damage. He stood up to leave when a boy called out. "Do you want a pokemon battle?" Rowan looked at his partners and they grunted in approval. "Sure" he said.

The boy had sandy blonde hair and was dressed head to toe in black. "How about a 3 on 3 battle" he asked. "I only have two Pokemon" Rowan said. The boy looked him up and down and then over at Pidgey and Cubone. "You only have 2, Pathetic, they look pretty weak to me" He went to walk off. Rowan growled and he felt red hot anger in his veins. How dare that boy dis his partners like that. He could take the meanness about himself but not his friends. Cubone Growled loudly.

"In that case you won't mind a two on two battle" "And if we are 'weak' then it should be easy money for you" The boy looked him over and sneered. "Suit yourself but don't say I didn't warn you"

Cubone your up first Rowan said quietly. Cubone saluted and then marched onto their side of the ground. The boy threw a pokeball into the air and a Gastly appeared. "Gastly use lick" He commanded. The Gastly disappeared and then reappeared a moment later in front of Cubone. Cubone held his stick out in front of him as the Gastly went to lick him. "Use focus energy and then follow it up with bonemerang. Cubone nodded and tensed. Blue light shone around him briefly and he hurled his club at the Gastly. It disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the battle field. "Gastly use nightshade. Rowan gasped. Nightshade was a horrible move it distorted everything around the pokemon making them think they were trapped in a nightmare. "Use dig to avoid it" Rowan called out. But Cubone wasn't quick enough. Gastly had already sent purple waves toward Cubone trapping him in the horrible dream. "I told you they were weak" The boy sneered. "Use lick to finish it off" He called. Gastly licked Cubone across the face causing him to tremor. He then started thrashing about trying to get out of the horrible nightmare. "CUBONE!" Rowan shouted He had his hand on his pokeball ready to return him. Nothing was more important than his pokemon even if that meant having to forfeit the match. Cubone stopped and listened. "Cubone!" Rowan shouted again, "Try and break free listen to my voice" Cubone turned around. "That's right I'm here aim for my voice" Cubone lifted his club and with all his strength he hit the ground slicing through the nightshade and causing the ground to tremor. The night shade remnants faded away.

"Great Cubone Use dig" Cubone saluted and then dug quickly under the ground. Gastly levitated over the field. "You'll have a hard job trying to find him" The boy laughed. "Now!" Rowan shouted ignoring the boy. Cubone jumped straight out the ground and lunged his bone club into the surprised Gastly's face. "Use lick" The boy called less certain now. The Gastly tried to get near but each time Cubone batted him away with his club. "Use nightshade again." "No!" Rowan cried. Cubone looked at him and grinned. He took a few steps back and charged towards the Gastly. Instead of his head down his mouth was wide open and the more speed he gathered large black fangs appeared like smoke from his Jaw. He hit the Gastly before it had time to emit the night shade and bit down hard. He shook to and fro and then released the fainted Gastly on the ground. A few whisps of smoke surrounded the fainted ghost pokemon. "Return" the boy said in disgust. "You got a lucky break just then" Cubone ran over to Rowan as he bent down. "Great job Cubone, when did you learn Bite?" Cubone smiled at him. He remembered seeing him opening and closing his jaws at training but he hadn't thought much of it. "You really are a clever pokemon you know that" Cubone preened at the praise and butted his head against his leg.

"Its your turn now Pidgey." She cooed nipped his ear and then flew onto the field. Cubone clambered onto his arm and he lifted him up. He crawled around to his back and placed his head onto of Rowan's. "You won't get so lucky this time" The boy said snarling. He threw his pokeball into the air and released another bird pokemon. This one had brown and black feathers and looked angry. "Be careful Pidgey" Rowan warned "That Spearow looks tough"

"Use Quick attack" Rowan called out. Pidgey flew into the air and then disappeared before turning up in front of Spearow and slamming into it's chest. "Use peck then ariel ace" Rowan started to worry. If the Spearow knew ariel ace then it must be at a high level. "Dodge it Pidge" He shouted. But she wasn't quick enough to avoid the sharp jab from the beak. The Spearow flew up high and plummeted its winds shining. "Use quick attack" Pidgey managed to avoid the ariel ace but only just.

"Now use quick attack followed with peck and then Steel wing" The boy opposite frowned. He wasn't the only one who had a few powerful moves. Pidgey used quick attach to increase her speed then her beak elongated and hit the Spearow who wasn't quick enough to get out the way. She wheeled around and with a look of pure determination sped towards Spearow. "Use ariel ace" The boy shouted again. Both bird pokemon flew at each other their wings out stretched one glowing white light the other shining sliver and hardening. The both hit in mid air and landed back to back to each other. Pidgey wobbled but Spearow collapsed in front of Rowan. The boy called the Spearow back. "Lucky break" He spat in Rowans direct before throwing some bills on the floor and walking off.

Rowan ran towards Pidgey and scooped her up into his arms. She was trembling from exertion. "You did it" "I'm so proud of you, of both of you" He pulled Cubone around and gave them both a hug. Pidgey hooted quietly. He quickly returned her to the pokeball and went to retrieve the bills.

Rowan walked back holding Cubone on his shoulders grinning wildly. They were ready for Pewter gym, whatever Brock threw at them he knew they would try their best.

Nurse joy checked them over once again and said they both needed a good meal and a good night's rest. Rowan met Jake in the canteen and told him what had happened. "What a jerk!" he spat out. Kakuna shook wildly that was her version of being angry at this stage and Charmander patted Cubone on the back. "We showed him though" He looked at both his pokemon smiling. He had given them a large helping of berries and pokemon food. They had earned it today.

Rowan was about to start reading the third chapter again for Cubone and Pidgey as they had been too tired previously to stay awake, when Jake came out the bathroom. Kakuna rested in the corner and Charmander curled up next to him on the bed listening to Rowan. "Before you start do you want to come with me to find the Daisyum tomorrow?" He asked. "Of course" Jake smiled. He crawled under the covers and Charmander hopped of Rowan's bed and lay down over Jake.

It wasn't long before they all fell asleep exhausted from the day's activities and being able to sleep in a proper bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning over breakfast Jake explained where the plant could be found. Its' at the foot hills of the mountain. It will probably take about 3 hours to get thereafter they had finished breakfast they set of on the road. Pidgey swooping over head and Charmander and Cubone at their trainers sides. The road gradually got steeper, and Cubone climbed onto Rowan's shoulder as he couldn't keep up on his short legs. "You heavy lump" Rowan grumbled good naturedly. They reached the foot hill of the mountain around midday. The sun was fierce and both Rowan and Jake had stripped down to just their vests.

"What does the plant look like?" Rowan asked. Jake pulled out a book from his rucksack and flipped through the pages. "Like this" pointing to a picture. Rowan read the description next to it. It was no more than 4 inches tall with a yellow middle and tiny symmetrical white petals. He looked around. The grass was covered in wild flowers.

"How on earth are we going to find it in this lot" Rowan asked feeling hopeless. "That's part of the fun!" Jake replied enthusiastically as he examined some flowers close by. "I reckon we need all the help we can get." Jake released Kakuna and Rowan called all the pokemon over. He took the book and showed them the picture of the plant. "This is what we are looking for its small, about this big" He gestured with his hands. "If you find it give us a shout." They nodded and headed off in different directions.

Rowan's back was aching and he was sweating more than ever. He had been doubled over looking for the plant for the last hour and a half and he had come up with nothing. He pulled some water out of his rucksack and drank thirstily, whilst walking over to the shade provided by the mountain above. He could see everyone from this point each with their heads bent down looking. He was watching Cubone when he heard Pidgey shriek. He looked across to where she was. She was pulling at something and her wings were flapping hard.

Rowan ran over to her. "Pidgey what are you…" But he cut his sentence short. A small blue bulb looking creature with Green leaves sticking out the top of it's head was looking up at him. Pidgey cooed and went to peck it, but Rowan called her back. "No don't Pidgey." She looked at him affronted but did as he had said and flew to his shoulder. The creature was an Oddish. It looked like Pidgey had tried to pull on it's leaves whilst it was buried in the ground which had caused the Oddish to attack. It looked very young.

Rowan knelt. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you" Pidgey huffed and Rowan gave her a look. She ignored him and started to preen her feathers. The Oddish looked at him trembling with tears in its eye's. "Oh you poor thing" Rowan pulled his pack of his back. At the sudden motion the Oddish went to run off but fell over. It had a nasty cut on one of its legs. Rowan looked at Pidgey and down at the Oddish's leg. Pidgey had the good graces to look embarrassed. "Did Oddish shock you" He said stroking her crest. "Pidgey bobbed her head. "And so, you attacked" Pidgey bobbed again.

Rowan grabbed a potion from his bag and a bandage. "This might sting a bit but only for a moment." He showed Oddish the bottle and mimed what he was going to do. "I need you to be strong and brave for me ok?" He said. The Oddish let out a small whimper but nodded. "Ready, 1,2,3!" On 3 he squirted the Oddish's leg several times. It let out a sharp squeal for a second and then stopped.

"There that feels better doesn't it" He asked. Oddish nodded its leaves blowing with the slight breeze. "Do you want me to put a bandage on it?" He mimed with his hands and pointing at the cotton. Although pokemon were hardy this Oddish didn't look very old at all. Maybe only a few weeks. Although pokemon could battle pretty much straight away from being born, they were usually cared for by their parents for a few months until they were strong enough to battle on their own.

Oddish nodded again. Rowan gently wrapped the cotton around its leg and tied it with a neat bow. Pidgey took off from his shoulder and flew to the nearest tree. She returned a moment later with an oran berry. She placed it down in front of the Oddish and hooted encouragingly. "Well done Pidge" Rowan said stroking her head. The Oddish stood up and tested its weight on its leg. It jumped up making happy squeaking sounds before biting into the oran berry hungrily.

"Hey Oddish, you haven't seen a small white flower by any chance around here?" Oddish looked up juice running from the corner of it's mouth. It looked thoughtful for a moment before jumping up and down squeaking excitedly. It ran off about 10 metres and then turned and looked at them. Rowan took the hint and followed it. Oddish led them to the top of a small hill, as they got over the brow of it Rowan let out a whoop. There on the opposite side was a field of small white flowers.

Rowan cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted to the others. "Hey guys we found them." He watched at they all came running up the hill. As they came nearer Oddish started and began to run away, but Pidgey stopped it. As they neared Pidgey stood in front of Oddish protectively puffing up her chest making herself look bigger. She was obviously trying to make amends from before. Jake got to the top of the hill and let out a whoop. "How did you find them" He asked. "Oddish led us to them" Rowan replied. Jake looked over to see Oddish still shaking slightly and Pidgey puffing herself up even further. Jake got down onto his hands and knee's, so he was at eye level. "Thank you Oddish." It smiled and Pidgey lowered her wings a bit. Cubone came and bumped his head against Rowan's knee and gave him a questioning look. "Meet our new friend" He said. Cubone walked over to Oddish and held out it's paw. Oddish looked at it and then bent forward so its leaves could touch Cubone's paw. Cubone thought this was funny and began dancing around Oddish and Pidgey.

Rowan sat on the hill watching Jake as he collected samples, Charmander and Kakuna following him and helping where they could. About twenty minutes later Jake came back to meet them. "I've got enough here to last 12 months he said. "Are you ready to head back?" "Let's go"

They headed back down the hill and up to the path. As they stepped onto the road that headed back into town he turned around. "Thank you Oddish for all your help today, make sure you take care of that leg!" Cubone petted Oddish on the head and Pidgey nuzzled it with her beak before flying up onto his shoulder. They waved goodbye and started down the hill.

Rowan stopped when he heard a cry and a noise behind him. Oddish was running after them as fast as it could tears running down it's face. Pidgey flew down to it and wrapped her wings around it cooing softly. "Oddish what's wrong" Rowan asked frowning. Pidgey and Oddish chattered for a few moments before Pidgey bobbed her head and flew over to her pokeball, tapped it and then went to Oddish, Staring at Rowan.

"I think Oddish wants to come with you" Jake said the third time Pidgey flew back and too. "Is that true? Do you want to come on our journey?" Oddish ran up to him and leapt onto his knee burying its face into his T shirt. He picked it up and brought it to eye level "Of course you can come, welcome to the family." He grabbed an empty pokeball from his bag and held it out to Oddish. It tapped it's face against it and went inside, clicking almost immediately. Rowan grabbed his pokedex and scanned the Pokeball. Oddish was a she and he was right she was at a very low level but he could see potential in her. She just needed a family to support her. He let her out "You ready to go then" He asked and Oddish smiled and nodded. Cubone offered her his paw and she took it with one of her leaves Pidgey flying over head as they walked back to the pokemon Centre.

After getting Oddish checked over Nurse Joy gave her a clean bill of health and commended Rowan on his quick attention to her cut. Rowan lay in bed that night staring at moon. Tomorrow was his first gym battle. He lay there thinking how far he had come already. He had 3 new friends. He looked over at Pidgey sleeping on the perch and Cubone and Oddish curled up on the cushion at the end of the bed. And he had made friends with Jake. He had never thought about traveling with anyone but his pokemon, but he was glad he was traveling with him. He was good company and becoming a good friend. He turned on his side and closed his eyes. He needed his wits about him if he was going to face Brock tomorrow

Rowan was up showered and dressed before the sun had even hit the horizon. His whole body was tensed and ready for this battle. He wandered out to the main area of the pokemon centre with Cubone and Oddish either side of him and Pidgey perched on his shoulder. Nurse Joy gave him a sleepy wave. "Your up early" she said whilst trying to stifle a yawn. "I couldn't sleep, it's my first gym match today." Nurse Joy perked up. "Of course, Good Luck! The best way to start is by a big breakfast, the canteen has just opened."

Rowan thanked her and headed into the canteen. He made sure all his friends had enough to eat whilst barely eating anything himself. Cubone headbutted his knee and looked pointedly at the toast on his plate. Rowan gave him a pat on the head and picked up the now cold toast and ate it quickly. Once they were all done He grabbed another mug of coffee and headed outside to watch the sun rise. "You've both trained really hard, and remember whatever happens in there, win or lose, I'm so proud of you" Pidgey nipped his ear affectionately and Cubone saluted.

Rowan wandered back into the pokemon centre and sat down in the lounge mentally running through his friend's attacks and trying to come up with a strategy.

Jake came in an hour later. "There you are I wondered where you had got too, You ready for the battle?" Rowan nodded "I'm nervous but excited at the same time." Jake laughed, "Don't be nervous, we will all be rooting for you in the stands" Rowan flashed him a grateful smile. "Come on it's half 9 we might as well head over now."

They left the pokemon centre with a final good luck from Nurse Joy and walked to the gym Rowan practically vibrating with nervous energy. The same woman who was on the desk the other day greeted them. "Hello dear's all ready for your match?" Rowan nodded. "That's good, if you would like to take a seat over there, I'll call you over when Brock is ready for you." She turned to Jake. "If your watching you can go on through take the stairs on the right and they will bring you out to the spectators seats. "Here I'll take Oddish with me so she can watch" Oddish touched Cubone and Pidgey briefly on the head with her leaves, then jumped up into Jakes arms. "Good luck!"

Rowan returned both pokemon to their pokeballs. His knee bounced up and down as he watched the minutes on the clock tick by. At 1 minute to 10 a buzzer sounded. "That's for you dear" The woman said "Just head on through, good luck" He nodded to her and headed through the doors through to the battle field.

The field was lit up by stadium lights at specific intervals. The field had boulders all over it. Rowan looked at them to see if he could use them to his advantage. He looked forward and a man in a green vest and cargo pants stood at the other end. He had black spikey har and dark narrow eyes.

"Rowan from Pallet Town" He called out across the field. "You are here to challenge me."

"I am" Rowan replied

. "Excellent" Brock smiled. "This will be a two on two battle. Only you will be allowed to make substitutions and the winner is decided when both pokemon are unable to battle. Do you agree?" "Yes"

Brock pulled a pokeball of his belt. "Let's get started then" He threw the Pokeball and a small hexagonal rock pokemon appeared. Rowan pulled his pokedex out and scanned it _"Roggenrola, the rock pokemon, this pokemon uses it's keen hearing to locate pokemon with the ear on top of it's head"_

Rowan took a deep breath and released Pidgey. Brock frowned. "I'd have thought you would have at least learnt the basics of pokemon" "Roggenrola use rockthrow"

"Pidgey use quick attack to dodge it"

Rogenrolla hurled boulders up into the air at Pidgey. Rowan knew that if she got hit by one of them she would be out for the count. He had to rely on her skill and speed. Pidgey flew, a white streak of light behind her with the added quick attack. She managed to dodge all the rocks. "Use peck" Rowan called. Although he knew it wouldn't do much damage he wanted to see how the Rogenrola reacted. "Use tackle" Brock called out. Pidge met Rogenrola's tackle head on and she bounced back landing heavily on the ground. "Pidgey!" Rowan called out worriedly.

"Finish it off with rocksmash!" Brock shouted" Rogenrola charged towards Pidgey and with 6 rocking speeding around it." Pidgey get out of there!" Rowan shouted.

Pidgey looked over and locked eyes with Rowan she nodded and with a herculean effort pushed up with her wings and took off just missing the rock by a few inches. Pidgey screeched and flew high into the air. "Use quick attack followed with steel wing" He saw Brock take a step back. Pidgey dived white light trailing behind her, wings glowing and hardening to form sharp silver feathers before she crashed into Rogenrola. The Rogenrola slammed into a bolder and didn't get up.

"Rogenrola is unable to battle" Called the Match referee at the side. "The first round goes to Rowan the challenger"

"YES!" Rowan shouted. He heard a whoop from the stands where Jake was sitting. Pidgey flew around the gym white light trailing her before she headed to Rowan. She landed on his shoulder and he petted her crest. "Well done Pidge" She nipped his ear and then cooed softly before bobbing her head and closing her eyes. White light surrounded her body. Rowan closed his eyes from the brightness. It took perhaps 30 seconds for the light to diffuse and perched on his shoulder was a much heavier Pidgeotto. "You evolved" Rowan said awe struck" Pidgeotto cooed and nipped his ear again before flying down and standing by his feet.

"Congratulations" Brock called out "I've never known a Pidgey to learn steel wing before, I guess you're not as brainless as I thought after all"

"Well done Pidge, take a rest" Pidgeotto bobbed her head and settled down beside him.

Brock returned Rogenrola and then released his next pokemon. A Giant of a pokemon landed onto the field heavily making the ground tremble. "This is my new Onix" Brock said proudly. "Rowan pulled out Cubone's pokeball and tossed it. Cubone landed Club held out. To his credit he didn't even flinch at the massive rock snake pokemon in front of him. "Cubone use bone club." Cubone saluted and threw his club at the Onix. Onix moved with a speed that surprised Rowan and moved in front of a boulder. The club hit the boulder and rebounded. Cubone leapt and caught it. "Nice try" Brock called out.

"Onix use Dig" Onix dived down and tunnelled under the battle field. "Be careful Cubone" Cubone nodded and focused on the ground. Use focus energy" Cubone tensed and the white light surrounded him. "Onix, Now" Brock called out. Onix erupted from the ground just behind Cubone. "Use tackle"

"Cubone stop him!" Rowan cried out. Onix dived head first at Cubone. Cubone held out his club in front of him, they collided and Cubone was sent skidding across the field and smashed into a boulder. "Use bind" Onix grabbed Cubone with its tail and began to squeeze.

"Cubone use focus energy and then bonemerang." Cubone grunted with the effort of not being squashed but did as Rowan asked. Aim for the gaps between Onix's stones. Although Onix were powerful. The gaps in between the stones were its weakness. Cubone threw his club in an arc. It wheeled around and hit Onix on the side of the face. Onix dropped Cubone roaring in pain. "Onix dig" Brock ordered.

Onix dived underground again. Rowan looked at the field. He didn't want Cubone to be caught again. Another attack like that would finish him off. He was panting hard. A slight tremor ran through the ground and Rowan noticed something. "Cubone watch the rocks on the field. That will tell you where Onix is. Cubone saluted and watched the ground carefully. Rowan had an idea, it was risky but if he pulled it off they just might win. Ground moves were super effective against rock types and Onix had taken damage with that blow to the head.

Cubone ran around the field watching the stones tremble as Onix was underground. "Now" Brock called. "To your left" Rowan shouted but Cubone had already seen it and reacted moving to the other side of the field. "Use dig" Cubone nodded and created his own albeit smaller hole than Onix. Onix looked around searching. "Onix use rock polish" Onix tensed and began to glisten. "Damn" Rowan muttered to himself. Onix's defence had just gone up. Onix peered in the hole Cubone had just dug. "Use bonemerang" Cubone jumped out of the hole Onix had just made and threw his club at Onix. Cubone had tunnelled in to Onix's larger tunnels to confuse it. The club hit it in the gap by the back of it's head this time. "Quick back down the hole" Rowan called. Cubone dived down the hole as Onix turned around. Although it's defence had gone it, it had also gotten slower.

"Again!" Cubone jumped out of the first tunnel Onix had made and hit it on the side before diving down again" "Onix roared in frustration and started lashing out with his tail destroying the boulders on the field. "Onix stop! Calm down" Brock pleaded, but it was no use Onix was in such a rage, Brock couldn't get through to him. "Cubone one last time!" Cubone jumped out and used the boulders that were in the air to gain higher ground. "Use bone club." He used his momentum and weight and leant forward holding his club out like a sword. Onix lost in it's rage didn't see him until it was too late, and Cubone hit him squarely between the eye's. Onix collapsed and Cubone landed on top of it's head. When the cloud of dust had disappeared and the match referee could see Onix lying there he called out "Onix is unable to battle the Victory goes to Rowan from Pallet town."

Rowan shouted at the top of his lungs. Pidgeotto screeched and flapped her wings and Cubone ran across the field and leapt into Rowan's out stretched arms. "We did it!" He heard a ruckus from above Jake was hollering and Kakuna, Oddish and Charmander were all jumping up and down.

Brock walked across the field and stood in front of Rowan smiling. "That was an excellent battle, your full of surprises, using Onix's tunnels to your advantage was very clever" "Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without these guys."

"Very true, this…" He said pulling a silver badge in the shape of an Octagon "belongs to all of you" Rowan took the badge from him and put it in his inside jacket pocket. "I look forward to seeing what you do Rowan from Pallet town, your one to watch"

"Thank you" He said quietly. Brock looked up into the stands. "Now go and meet your friends, I think they want to celebrate with you." With a final shake of Brock's hand he headed out into the lobby.

"My my that was some match" The lady at the counter said. "Thanks" Rowan smiled at her. "You sure surprised my son and he isn't often easily surprised" Rowan looked at her. Now she said it he could see the similar features, the black hair and around the eyes. "I wish you luck in the rest of your travels." Just then Jake came bounding down the stairs. "That was amazing Rowan" He said pulling him into a hug. Rowan stiffened slightly then clasped his back patting it. "You two rocked it" He said to Pidgeotto and Cubone. Cubone saluted and Pidgeotto preened puffing her chest up. Oddish bounced around excitedly until Pidgeotto pulled it in for a hug. She was very much a nurturer Rowan thought. "Where to next?" Jake asked.

"Don't' you have somewhere to go?" Rowan asked. "I've taken a year off to explore Kanto and collect samples for my research, what better way then to travel with friends" Rowan grinned "Come on then the next gym is Cerulean so first stop is Mount Moon"


	5. Chapter 5

The road to mount moon was steep and they often stopped to battle pokemon trainers. Although Jake protested, he wasn't into battling he did partake in a few. He was getting a lot better at giving Charmander commands and his Kakuna was on the cusp of evolving. They woke early one morning to a slight fog and dew on the grass. It was a sure sign they were close to mount moon. Rowan let Pidgeotto out to fly as he knew she wouldn't be able to much in the mountain.

They arrived at the pokemon centre just outside of mount moon a few hours later. Both their pokemon were in good form so they only picked up the basics such as extra pokemon food and some potions. "How long does it take to go through it?" Rowan asked. "About 2 days" Nurse Joy replied cheerfully. "The way is marked with white crosses. Be careful if you go down to the side caverns as there can be hoards of Zubat and Golbat there." They thanked her and then headed into the mountain.

Although light shone down from the holes in the top of the mountain Jake released Charmander and Rowan released Cubone and Oddish as they would be more than capable of handling the rock pokemon that dwelled within the mountain.

"Clefairy haven't been seen for over two decades" Jake said. "People even wonder if they have travelled back to space" Rowan scoffed at that idea. "It's true nobody has seen a wild Clefairy for years, where could they have gone?" Jake protested. "Maybe they were poached too much by team rocket and they ended up extinct" Rowan replied quietly. Jake didn't reply. "You know the university I attend is where Giovanni's old gym used to be, the leader of team rocket." He paused to tie his shoe lace, "The building was knocked down and the university was built in its place. They didn't want any rocket sympathisers having somewhere to mourn the downfall.

They carried on walking, the only sound was the occasional drip of water falling from the stalactites above and their footsteps echoing around them. Charmander walking ahead casting shadows on the rock and Cubone next to him chattering happily between each other.

A sharp crack from above had them all looking up. "Watch out!" Rowan shouted, grabbing Jake and pushing him forward, following him a second later. A stalactite had broken and come crashing down exactly where they had been standing moments before. "That was close" panted Rowan. Cubone and Oddish gathered around to check him over. "I'm ok guys…" he said, patting them. Charmander cocked his head. "What's that sound?" Jake asked pushing himself off the floor. "Run!" Rowan yelled as the first Zubat hit his cheek. He grabbed Oddish and Cubone and bolted, Jake close on his heels.

They ran deeper into the cave, a mass of Zubat rushing through the air above them. "Back here!" Jake grabbed Rowan and pulled him into a side passage. They pressed their backs to the wall, panting heavily. "I guess that was one of the hoards Nurse Joy warned us about. The stood their panting. After they had got their breath back Rowan spoke, Come on I think they've gone now".

They were about to step out when a blast of heat made them spin around. A lone Zubat lay on the floor twitching. Charmander had blasted a straggling Zubat with an ember attack. Jake grabbed a pokeball from his bag and threw it at the quivering pokemon and it was sucked immediately into the ball, rocking a few times before clicking. Jake rummaged through his bag, grabbing some herbs and a pestle and mortar and started crushing them. "Pass me some water and a few of those bay leaves" he asked Rowan, who grabbed the bottle and leaves and passed them back. He crushed all the ingredients into a paste and transferred it into a small glass jar. He released the Zubat and carefully put the paste onto the worst of the blisters, wrapping them up with bay leaves and string. "The salve should help with the burns." He cracked a revive into the Zubat's mouth, which then stirred and flew up hissing slightly at it's injuries. "Zubat!" Jake called. The Zubat cocked it's head towards them and chattered. "I've caught you, which means I'm your trainer, but I'd like to be your friends as well."

The Zubat flew up towards the cave ceiling and Rowan noticed a slight ripple in the air. It was using echo location to see where they were. Jake took a rawst berry out of the bag and offered it up to the Zubat. "Here this will help you feel better." The pokemon flew down and hooked it's claws onto Jake's hand, nibbling at the berry. "So do you want to join us on our journey?" Zubat finished the berry in one mouthful and chattered happily. "I'll take that as a yes" he said smiling, "Come on lets go." Zubat flew on ahead, Charmander, Cubone and Oddish following. "I've always wanted a Zubat" Jake said. "Really?" Rowan's eyebrows rose. "I know they aren't the most popular pokemon but I've always thought they were cute" Grinning at Jake, Rowan said "Well I'm glad you've finally got one."

Rowan checked his pokenav. It was 8 o'clock. "Why don't we set up camp for the night. Rowan brought out some kindling and a few everburn logs that would last till they went to bed and they set up a camp in a small alcove of the main tunnel. They released all their pokemon. Kakuna hopped over to a corner and settled down with her back against it and Charmander sat next to her careful to keep his flame on the furthest side. Zubat was frightened of Pidgeotto at first but after 10 minutes of her cooing over it she realised she wasn't going to attack they were swooping in and out of the alcove diving after each other. "Could you scan Zubat for me, I want to know if it's a boy or a girl. Rowan pulled his Pokedex out of his jacket and the Stone badge fell out. "Careful with that you don't want to lose it!" Jake cried. Rowan picked it up and put it in his jeans pocket. "That reminds me I completely forgot" Jake smacked a hand to his forehead. He opened a side pocket and pulled out a wooden box. "Here" he said shyly "This is for you" Rowan took it. On the top of the box was a beautifully carved picture of a Cubone. He opened it up. Inside it was black velvet with 8 dimples in. "I thought you could put your badges in there for safe keeping." Rowan nodded unable to say anything other than a small "Thanks." It was a really thoughtful gift. He placed his boulder badge in it. "I got it in Pewter City and forgot to give it you." He continued. "I've never really had any friends growing up, it was always just me and Gran, and even in University I tended to study and not socialise. Rowan nodded. He'd not had any other friends apart from his mother's pokemon growing up. "It's really beautiful" Rowan said. He cleared his throat "Lets see about Zubat shall we." It turned out Zubat was a boy and knew the moves wing attack, quick attack, bite and acid.

After food They unrolled their mats and their sleeping bags. Jake was making notes on the different plants he had collected and what their uses were. Rowan was going through his pokedex checking out moves for his pokemon. Oddish had improved a lot in the week they had been traveling together. She had mastered absorb and took down a trainers Geodude the other day with little trouble. She knew stun spore, poison powder and sleep powder but Rowan wanted to teach her Razorleaf. He found the file for razor leaf and a clip of an Oddish using it and saved it under her file. Once they got out of the mountain he wanted to do some more training with her. The next gym was Cerulean. He had watched battles on tv of Misty and her sisters battling trainers as well as the shows that they performed. He knew Cubone was out. Due to the battle ground being a pool and his typing being ground basically ruled him out if the next battle. He had spoken to Cubone about this and although he had grumbled he had to concede. Rowan promised him he would use him in the gym battle after.

Cubone pulled out the book and Oddish who was never far from Cubone's side jumped onto Rowan's knee. "Story time again is it?" Rowan laughed. Jake put down his notebook and called Charmander over. The lizard pokemon yawned and padded over before curling up next to him. "Read on" He said grinning. Cubone sat on his left and Pidgeotto settled on his right. " Chapter 5" He began "Eevee and the midnight pokemon."

Rowan woke long after the fire had died out. He checked his pokenav as he had no other way of telling what time it was. 4'oclock in the morning. He looked over at his friends. Jake was fast asleep. But Cubone and Zubat were both awake. Cubone growled softly. "What's wrong buddy?" Rowan immediately tensed, and then he heard it. A shout from the main tunnel. Jake woke up this time. "What was that he hissed?" "Sounds like its coming from the main tunnel." They listened closely, their ears trained towards the opening. Zubat was swooping low and chattering nervously. "Be quiet Zubat, come here" Jake whispered. Zubat flew to his chest and dug his tiny claws into his thin t shirt. "He's trembling all over." A shout echoed down in the chamber. Rowan looked at Jake "Let's go" Jake nodded. If someone was in trouble they needed to go help them.

They slipped their feet into their trainers and cautiously peered out. Further down there was a torchlight. Two people dressed all in black were stood above a man who was curled into a ball on the floor. "Come on" Rowan whispered. They walked towards them treading carefully not wanting to alert the people of their presence just yet.

"Just give us the fossils and we will be on our way" the girl dressed in black demanded. "No!" the man on the floor answered defiantly. "They are mine I found them, and your going to use them for experiments" "Well they are no use to you in that state, we want to bring them back to life" retorted the man dressed in black.

Rowan took a breath and marched forward Cubone on his left, Oddish on his right and Pidgeotto resting on his shoulder. Her weight on his shoulder reminded him he wasn't alone and he felt more confident. "What's going on?" Rowan spoke loudly. The three of them jumped but the girl was the quickest to recover herself. "Nothing that concerns you" she spat. "I suggest you just move along if you know what's good for you." "Seems to me like your trying to steal from this gentleman" "I don't take kindly to thief's." Cubone growled and twirled his club around and Pidgey shrieked which echoed off the walls. Even Oddish stepped forward and was shaking angrily. "You don't know who your messing with brat" The girl called back. "Then why don't you introduce yourself" Jake said coming to stand by Rowan, Charmander and Kakuna at his side.

"We are the new and improved Rainbow rockets" The man held himself proudly. "And I won't have you two meddling in our affairs" With that he threw two pokeballs into the air and out burst a Graveller and an Ekans. The Girl Threw a pokeball too and another Ekans materialised. "Help me" Pleaded the man on the floor. "Quiet you!" The girl kicked him "I'll deal with you after I have finished with these two"

Rowan's head was spinning. Rainbow rockets. He had never heard of them. But if they were anything like the original organisation he knew they were bad news. "You with me?" Rowan called to Jake. "You bet" He answered.

"Cubone use Ddg on Graveller, Oddish stun spore on Ekans" Both his pokemon launched themselves into attack. Rowan left Jake to deal with the girl. The Ekans slithered towards Oddish and launched a poison sting attack. Oddish literally danced out the way before skipping round and blasting the Ekans with a stun spore in the face. The Ekans writhed around on the floor trying to get rid of the glittering powder. But the more it tried to rub it off, the quicker it took effect. It started from it's head seizing up, then the rest of it's body went ridged. "Use absorb" Oddish dutifully performed the move.

Although it wouldn't do much damage it would still give Oddish a boost. "Use rock smash on the ground" The man said. He clearly hadn't been paying attention to Ekans and seemed unskilled in a double battle. 5 tall pillars erupted from the ground. Cubone was thrown into the air by the 4th one. "Cubone use focus club." It was a move they had been practicing. It was a mix of focus energy and bone club. Cubone would tense and harness the energy transferring it into his club before launching his club with the extra power. Cubone shone white as he fell aiming for Graveller. He hit Graveller straight across the face. The Graveller roared in pain. "Now use Bite!" "Use spike cannon" the man called. Graveller began to spin and dark arrows pelted Cubone. Cubone bounced on the ground by Rowan. "Are you OK buddy" he asked worriedly. Cubone jumped up and saluted. Rowan let out a sight of relief. "Ok finish it with bonemerang" Cubone ran forward and threw his club at Graveller. "Rock smash" The man shouted with a note of panic in his voice. Cubone's club hit Gaveller's hand and it grunted in pain. Rowan caught the club in mid air and threw it again hitting it on the back of the head knocking the Graveller out cold.

Rowan turned his attention to Jake. Charmander was wrapped up by Ekans and it was squeezing him maliciously. He could see acid dripping from its mouth. Before Rowan could order an attack, Kakuna jumped in front of Jake and shook violently. A white light surrounded it momentarily blinding Rowan before it disappeared as quick as it had come. A large angry Beedrill buzzed in its place. She flew towards the Ekans and jabbed it with its two forelegs. Ekans let go of Charmander and he whirled around and let out a thin long white hot flame hitting the Ekans right on the tail. Ekans slithered back to the woman hissing in pain. "Useless Pokemon" spat the woman "Come on let's go" The man in black said. "Just remember you haven't seen the last of us!" and he recalled his two pokemon. The Woman returned her Ekans and then released another pokemon. This one was yellow and brown with a long tail and it's eyes closed. Rowan recognised it as an Abra. "Teleport" She commanded and with a flash of yellow light they disappeared.

Rowan helped the man up. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine just a bit battered and bruised" He said. "Here" Jake passed the man his flask. "Is it whiskey" the man laughed shakily. "No it it's just mint tea I'm afraid" Rowan laughed. "What were they trying to take from you?" The man pulled out two pieces of rock. One was a Helix fossil and the other was a Dome fossil. "These pokemon lived in ancient times, they said they wanted to bring them back to life to experiment on them." Rowan cursed in disgust. "That's awful." He handed the man a bar of chocolate. His mother had always told him that it was good for shock. The man took it gratefully. "I'm Rowan and this here is Jake" Jake gave him a nod. "I'm Simon."

He swallowed a mouthful more of the tea then passed it back to Jake. "Thank you so much, I don't know what I'd have done if they would have taken them. They are the basis of my research." "Here let me give you something as a token of my gratitude." Both held up their hands. "It was fine honestly" They began to protest but Simon cut them off. "You have saved me a great deal of trouble. Her take this, I'm afraid I can only give you the one as I need the other I found for my research." He pulled out a small black polished rock. "Wow!" Rowan's jaw dropped. It was a moonstone. They were hard to get as they were only found in this mountain. "You take it" Jake said. "Your bound to need it more than me, and besides I have Beedrill" He patted the bug pokemon on the head. Now that they weren't in danger she was quite placid and nuzzled into his hand. "Do you want us to come with you to the entrance?" Rowan enquired. "It's fine I sent an SOS to my boss. They will arrive soon." "We'll wait with you, just until they come to get you" Rowan sat down with his back to the wall. Jake checked his watch. "6'oclock" his stomach grumbled "Might as well get started on breakfast.

Jake cooked egg's and toast whilst Rowan was talking to Simon about his pokemon. "And this one here was my first partner" rubbing Cubone on his Skull. "He's a fine specimen Simon commented tickling Cubone under the chin.

An hour later they heard a rumble under the ground. Seconds later the ground under them began trembling violently and they all ran back their backs pressed against the side of the wall. Rocks shot up out of the ground and in front of them was a large onyx. Officer Jenny jumped of it's back. "Simon" She questioned the 3 of them. "That's me" He said. "I've come to escort you back" "Thank you so much" Simon said shaking their hands. "Can I have your two names please" Officer Jenny said. They gave her their names and their details. Where are you heading to?" "We are going to Cerulean for my next gym battle." Rowan replied. "I'll get Simon back and he can make his statement but I may need you two to corroborate his statement. You can do that in Cerulean though with my sister. They both thanked her. "No, Thank you" She said earnestly. They waved goodbye to them both and then watched them as they disappeared down the tunnel.

"I don't know about you" Rowan began "But I've had enough of this mountain." Jake nodded. "Let's crack on then" They set off through the mountain stopping briefly for lunch before carrying on. Rowan was wondering how much further it could be when Oddish started to squeak and dance around his feet.

"What is it?" Oddish jumped up and down and ran forward. Rowan followed and then felt it. A breeze. "We're nearly there!" Rowan called back to Jake "Come on" He raced through the tunnel following Oddish. The ground started to rise beneath his feet and he could see light. They burst out into the open air and collapsed on the ground. Jake came out a minute later. Rowan released Pidgeotto. She screeched loudly in joy soaring high into the air.

Rowan lay down and put his hands underneath his head feeling the warmth of the sun beat down on him. "Lets stay here and rest for a bit." Jake was in agreement.

They moved further down the track and lay down beneath a tree. They let all their pokemon out and lay there relaxing after the early morning start. Rowan thought about his upcoming gym battle. He needed to do some serious training if he was going to take on the Cerulean sisters. But that could wait till later, for now he was just enjoying being back in the sunlight.


	6. Chapter 6

They checked into the pokemon centre and then headed to the gym. "Oh wow" Rowan craned his head back to take it in. It looked like a giant circus tent, blue and white canvas with a large Dewgong painted onto the building above the door. The foyer floor was bright blue with a swirling wave pattern. Behind the reception desk was a huge aquarium that held a dozen small blue fish pokemon with watery looking eye's. Rowan pulled out his pokedex and scanned them. _"Wishiwashi the school pokemon, this pokemon schools together in order to create a larger version of itself to scare of predators."_ "That's cool" Rowan said to Jake. The lady behind the desk was wearing jeans and a yellow t-shirt with her red hair tied back into a pony tail. Rowan did a double take as he recognised her as Misty the gym leader.

"Hi there, are you here to book for one of our shows?" Rowan stepped forward. "I'm here to take on the pokemon gym" Misty smiled. "That's great news, you will be Aurora's first challenger" She said smiling. "I'm Misty." "I know I have see your battles on tv" Rowan replied. "I'm Rowan from Pallet Town and this is Jake." Misty smiled at them. "I love Pallet Town, one of my best friends is from there. How's Professor Oak doing?" "He's fine getting older but still just as active as ever" "I thought you were the gym leader" Rowan said questioningly. "I was, but I'm focusing more on the paperwork side of things at the moment, what with my sisters all deciding to go traveling at the same time." "Who's the gym leader now?" Jake asked.

A door to the right opened and a tall girl of around 20 dressed in a blue t-shirt with a Horsea on and blue shorts walked out. She had bright blue eyes and long Red hair that was plaited behind her back. "Hey mum, can you help me, Kingler keeps teasing the Goldeen aga.." She stopped and turned when she saw Rowan and Jake stood there. "Ohh hello" She smiled. Misty came from behind the desk. "Rowan meet the new gym leader Aurora, my daughter. Aurora this is Rowan from Pallet town, he's come for a gym battle."

"So soon!" Aurora gasped. "It will be great! The trainers from Pallet are made of strong stuff" Misty winked at Rowan. "So when shall I book you in for." She looked at the diary, "We have shows on all weekend and then Monday is the tidying up day so shall we say Tuesday at 9 O'clock?" "That sounds perfect" Rowan said. He wanted to train more with Oddish so an extra 4 days would be great.

"Do you want to come and have a look around?" "That would be lovely" Jake said, and Rowan nodded in agreement. It would be good for him to see the battle arena in person so he could get an idea of what he was up against. Misty led them through a tunnel and out into an open area. There were seats in a wide arc with a Huge swimming pool in the middle of the floor. Misty went over and pressed a few buttons on the control panel. The tank rose up out of the ground. "We have two one for battles and one for the pokemon" Aurora explained. The one that was rising out of the ground had fake coral and rock formations for the water pokemon to swim around. A Platform ran around the edge of the tank. Rowan walked up to the glass. There was a school of Goldeen led by a Seaking in one corner of the tank. A Kingler was trying to nip the tail fins of the Goldeen. Seaking was trying it's best to protect them jabbing Kingler with its horn. Misty sighed. She pulled out a pokeball and released a small yellow pokemon. "Psyduck can you use psychic on Kingler for me?" She asked politely. Psyduck turned his head to the side looking confused. He waddled over to the tank and held his head in his hands. His eyes shone blue and Kingler flew straight up and out of the water, like a cork out of a bottle, and landed in front of Misty" "Kingler how many times have I told you to leave them alone?" She said. Kingler foamed at the mouth and his eyes looked down. He clicked his pincers in response rapidly. "If you can't play nice you'll have to go in the isolation tank on your own again." Kingler clicked his Pincers angrily at this. "Are you going to behave then?" Misty said sternly. Kingler foamed and his eyes crinkled. Rowan guessed that meant yes. "Go on then" Misty sighed. Kingler walked around the pool and up the rock formation at the side of the tank. Once at the top he clicked his pincers and then dived in moving to the opposite side of the aquarium to the Goldeen.

Aurora was stood by Rowan. A small Brown fish pokemon with scrappy looking blue fins swum up to the glass and began headbutting it. Aurora laughed. "Ok, Ok I'm coming in now" She turned to Rowan and Jake. That's my Febas. Mum gave him to me when I was 15. He's a scraggly looking thing but I love him" She smiled fondly. She climbed up to the top of the tank using the stairs and dived straight in. Febas immediately swam up to her and then turned around and swam to the other side Aurora gracefully swimming after him. Rowan stared into the tank, and abruptly shot back when a Seel swum straight up to his face. He landed on his backside. Seel was swimming in circles watching him. Both Misty and Jake were laughing at him. Rowan started laughing too. "Seems like Seal likes you" Misty said.

Rowan looked at all the water pokemon in the tank. "I need to diversify my team more" Rowan said more to himself than the others. "Do you not have a water type?" Misty asked. "No I haven't caught one yet" He replied watching the Seel play with a Corsola. "Follow me" She replied. She led them through the tunnel again and back to the main foyer. "Here you can lend one of these" She pulled out 2 fishing rods. "Cerulean city has the most lakes and ponds in the whole of Kanto, one of the reasons, the gym is a water type gym." "Thank you!" Rowan said. "Just bring it back when you have your gym battle" She smiled at him. "You are welcome to come here anytime." Rowan and Jake thanked her and then headed back to the Pokemon Centre. It was way past dinner time now and Cubone was butting his head painfully against Rowan's leg to let him know exactly what he thought of that.

Dinner was a quiet affair they were all tiered from getting up so early. Rowan was sat at the desk, he had plugged his pokenav into the desk computer and had just called his mum. "Hey Sweetie" She said. "Hi mum, sorry it's so late." "Don't worry I was just catching up on my programme's." Arcinine's face appeared on the screen and he yipped when he saw Rowan. "Hey buddy, you taking care of mum for me" He yipped again and licked his mum on the cheek. Rowan chucked. "I'll take that as a yes." "So how are you getting on with your journey" His mother asked whilst she poured herself a cup of tea." "It's going really well so far. I'm glad Jake is travelling with me, Did I tell you his Kakuna evolved" Rowan replied as he petted Oddish's head who was currently sat on his lap. "No but that's wonderful news" She replied. "How's Oddish doing? And Pidgeotto and Cubone?" "They are all fine". "Oddish has improved a lot and Cubone and Pidgeotto are definitely getting stronger. But we need to train some more before the gym battle next week." Pidgeotto who was sat on the perch on the side puffed up her chest at the praise and Cubone butted his head gently. At that moment Jake came out of the bathroom. "Ohh sorry" He said as he realised Rowan was on the phone" "Don't worry" Rowan replied. "Mum this is Jake, Jake this is my mum" "It's so nice to finally meet you" his mum said smiling. "Like wise" Jake replied smiling. "Ohh is that a Zubat?" His mother asked. Zubat was hanging onto Jake's t-shirt chattering away quietly to himself. "Yep this is my Zubat" Jake said proudly. "He's adorable" His mother crooned over the camera. "Right I best get going and you too, you need to get some training in before your gym battle." "Okay mum" He replied. "What day is your gym battle?" She asked. "Tuesday at 9 O'clock." "Well good luck Sweetie I'm sure you'll do great, just try your best." They finished off their goodbyes and Rowan signed off.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Jake asked. "I'm going to the gym again to see if Misty or Aurora can tell me where the best fishing spots are and then head out, what about you?" Rowan replied lying back on his bed. "I'm thinking I'm going to relax here a bit and write up my findings with all the different samples I have collected so far. I spoke to Nurse Joy this evening, she said I can use the carrier Pidgeot so send my samples back to the university.

Rowan nodded. He had climbed into bed. Pidgeotto already had her head tucked under her wing, and Oddish and Cubone were at the foot of the bed looking sleepy. "I'm going to get an early night" Rowan yawned. Jake nodded. "I'm just going to send a few emails before going to bed. Rowan turned off his bedside lamp and turned on his side. Oddish and Cubone moved up the bed and cuddled into him. He fell asleep to the sound of Jake's gentle tapping of the keyboard.

Rowan was up early the next morning and had already had breakfast in the canteen when Jake wandered over. "Morning" he yawned sleepily. "Morning" Rowan replied cheerfully. Cubone saluted at Charmander. "You heading out then?" "Yer I'm on my way to the gym now" Rowan replied. "I guess I'll see you later say meet back here at 5?" "Sounds good" Rowan said, "Hopefully with a new friend."

Rowan walked into the lobby of the Gym. Aurora was behind the desk this morning and she looked up and smiled at him. "Morning Rowan, what can I do for you today?" Rowan smiled. "I was wondering if you could point me to the best fishing spots?" He asked. Aurora's face lit up "Of course here…" She grabbed a map from the stand on the counter and marked down all the different locations, and the best spots" After she had finished, she asked "Are you looking forward to our gym battle?" Rowan nodded. "Of course. I can't wait" She smiled back at him. "This will be my first time as a gym leader, let's make it one to remember." He nodded. She walked around the desk and tickled Cubone under the chin. He grunted happily. "Good luck today!" She said.

Half an hour later Rowan found himself at the side of a lake. This was the one she had circled in Red stating that it was the best chance at catching a water pokemon. He attached his lure that he had picked up in the shop he had passed earlier. It was a shiny Magikarp. He thought that it might attract more pokemon if the sunlight hit it. Before setting up he released Pidgeotto and Oddish. "So today We are going to try and catch a new friend" he said smiling. All three of his pokemon chorused in agreement. "I was thinking you could do some training whilst I'm fishing." He spoke to Oddish first. "Come here Oddish" She bounced over to him and jumped on his knee. "You are going to be my first pokemon in the gym battle." Oddish looked at him concerned. "Don't worry I know you will try your best, that's all I ask of you" She nuzzled into his stomach. He pulled out his pokedex and showed her the video of an Oddish using razor leaf. "Do you think you could try that against that tree over there?" He asked. Oddish let out a cry and skipped over to the tree and started to shake her leaves angrily. He smiled but left her to it.

Pidgeotto's element was air and the Cerulean battle field was water. The pokemon there would have an advantage being in the water so he would have to play to her strengths. Even though her stats had improved he still wanted to improve on her endurance and her speed which were her main assets in battling. "I want you to try and learn tailwind" Pidgeotto nodded and took off into the air. Tailwind increased a flying pokemon's speed, and with a quick attack that could be devastating. He also wanted to try and incorporate swift with it. He hadn't had her use the move much and he needed to utilize all her assets.

Rowan called Cubone over. "I know I said I wasn't going to use you in this battle but that doesn't mean you can't train." Cubone nodded. "I was so proud of you for teaching yourself bite" he said rubbing Cubone's skull. I know your skilled with your club and moves but we need to work on your endurance. Cubone nodded. "I want you to run around the lake for as long as you can" Rowan said. Cubone butted his head against his stomach and then took off with a battle cry. Rowan smiled. Now it was time for him to get to work. He stood on the bank and cast his line. Now it was just a waiting game.

Three hours later Rowan had got nowhere, and he was beginning to get frustrated. He had had a few bites on his line but every time he tried to reel them in, he lost them. He placed his rod on the tripod and called his friends together. "Ok guys time for a break." Cubone had ran around the lake 3 times before he came back round. Rowan had given him some empty soda cans and placed them on rocks at certain heights. Cubone had spent the last two hours perfecting his aim and throwing skills.

Pidgeotto had mastered tailwind and Rowan was getting her to use swift with the move as well. She was trying to create the gold stars whilst maintain the tail wind. Trying to combine the two moves at once would increase her endurance. She had made good progress so far she managed to create 3 small stars before they were sent hurtling off towards the tree. But Oddish was struggling. Rowan had played her the video again but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't quite master it. She looked frustrated as Rowan gave her some food. "Hey don't worry" He said softly patting her head. "You will get it, everything takes time." Whilst he had lunch, he mentally ran through Oddish's move set to see if he could come up with another strategy if he couldn't master it in time. He thought about trying to tach her leech seed. It was a timely move, but he had seen it pay off in pokemon battles before.

After lunch he went back to fishing and the others went back to their training. After half an hour he felt a tug on the line. Cautiously he began to reel it in. The Pokemon was pulling hard. He let the line go slack and the pokemon swam to and fro. He spent the next couple of minutes slowly reeling it in inch by inch. By now He was almost able to pull it out of the water. The pokemon dived and the reel span round. "Get ready guys" Rowan called out. Pidgeotto hovered above him and Cubone and Oddish came to his side. The reel went slack, and a moment later a great arc of water flew into the air and drenched him. In front of him was a small blue pokemon with a white belly and a spiral on it's chest. Its black eyes stared at him angrily. "Pidgeotto use gust" He called Pidgeotto shrieked and flew behind the Poliwag and flapped her wings hard. It had the desired effect. Poliwag jumped onto the embankment and fired a bubble beam attack at her. She flew up quickly and only a few of the bubbles hit her feet. "Oddish use stunspore." Oddish ran forward and shook her leaves. The golden dust wafted through the air and settled on Poliwag. It hopped up and down angrily and went to jump back into the water to wash it off. "Pidge use gust again" She flapped her powerful wings and sent the Poliwag hurtling into a tree. The Poliwag jumped up and it's eyes glowed bright blue. Pidgeotto was covered in a blue light. She let out a squawk as her body became trapped by the confusion attack and then she started to fly directly at Oddish her beak glowing. Rowan quickly grabbed her pokeball and recalled her.

Oddish seemed to take it as a personal offence that Pidgeotto, her protector and first friend had nearly attacked her and she shook herself angrily. Her tremors grew more violent and then without warning a dozen sharp leaves flew towards the Poliwag. Poliwag collapsed against the tree Oddish moved forward cautiously. Rowan could see Cubone wanted to help but he was restraining himself. He knew this battle was Oddish's. Rowan patted his head. The Poliwag jumped up as Oddish got closer and fired a watergun attack into her face. She angrily shook herself and then fired another dozen leaves at the Poliwag. This time Poliwag fell face first and didn't get up. Rowan threw the pokeball he had grabbed from his bag. It was a tense 30 seconds as the pokeball sucked Poliwag into it and rocked back and forth continuously until it stopped and clicked.

"That was Awesome Oddish!" Rowan shouted to her. She skipped happily to him and jumped into his out stretched arms. Cubone grunted his approval and saluted at her. Rowan released Pidgeotto. She seemed cured of the confusion and landed on his shoulder, her head bobbing and her beak running over Oddish making sure she wasn't hurt, and in apology. Oddish stroked Pidgeotto's crest with her leaf to let her know no harm was done. He put Oddish down and picked up the pokeball. "You ready guys?" He asked. The all nodded their agreement. Rowan released the Poliwag into the shallow water. It blinked blearily and then squirted a water gun into Rowan's face. Cubone growled menacingly and his jaws opened and black shadow fangs appeared. "It's OK" Rowan said wiping his face on his t shirt and patting Cubone. "I'm sure I would do the same if someone battled me and then I got put in a tiny ball." The Poliwag looked at him curiously. "I've caught you, do you understand what that means?" Rowan asked. The Poliwag nodded. "I'm training to become a pokemon master, we are battling gyms in order to grow stronger." At the word stronger Poliwag perked up. "Will you help me become stronger, and in return I will help you become the best that you can be" Poliwag sat in the water for a minute before leaping up onto the grass and gurgling happily. It was such a sudden change in temperament that Rowan laughed. He walked over to Pidgeotto, Oddish and Cubone in turn and gurgled happily too them. They all replied in kind Oddish rubbing one of her leaves over him, Cubone saluting and Pidgeotto hugging him with one of her wings. "I'm just going to scan you with this Pokedex" He said showing Poliwag the device. Poliwag nodded and waddled over to him and sat down. _Poliwag, the tadpole pokemon, These pokemon can be found in fresh water lakes and rivers. Poliwag knows the moves hypnosis, bubblebeam, bubble,_ watergun _and confusion."_ Rowan checked and saw that Poliwag was a boy. "So are you ready to take on the gyms he asked." All his pokemon answered loudly. Rowan returned Poliwag as he was more adept at swimming than walking. He left the others out however and walked back to the pokemon centre.

"How did your day go?" Jake asked him as he walked through the doors to the pokemon centre. "Really well" Rowan beamed at him. He walked over to Nurse Joy and handed over his 4 pokeball's. Jake clocked the addition pokeball. "I guess you caught a new friend huh" Rowan nodded. "How's your day been?" Rowan asked as he headed to the room. "It's been ok I got my work done so I had a few battles in the training grounds out the back. Rowan was taken aback. Jake rarely took interest in battles. "That's great!" he said excitedly. "How did you get on?" "We won 2 out of 3" Jake replied Beedrill took down a Raticate and Charmander easily beat a Bellsprout, but all three lost to a trainer with a Fearow." "What did he look like?" Rowan asked interested. "He had sandy blonde hair about your height and dressed all in black." He replied. Rowan stiffened. "That sounds like the guy I battled in Pewter City" He said. "What was his name?" "Who that jerk who you beat? This guys name is Adrian and he's a cocky piece of work" Rowan thought back, it sounded like the same guy. "I think you will have to introduce me to him sometime soon" He said as he headed to the shower. If it was the same guy he wanted another battle with him. Although he was cocky he was the closest trainer in level that Rowan had come across to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, they were eating breakfast in the canteen when Jake put his spoon down. "That's him over there." Rowan turned around. Adrian sat two tables behind him. It was the same guy who he had battled from Pewter City. Cubone peered around Rowan's leg and began to growl. "Easy buddy" Rowan said patting Cubone's head.

They finished their breakfast and took their plates over to the rack. Rowan walked out to the main area and sat down on one of the plastic chairs. "What are you doing?" Jake looked at him questioningly. "I'm going to challenge him to a battle." He didn't have to wait long. About 10 minutes later Adrian came into the main foyer. "Fancy a battle?" Rowan called out to him. Adrian looked at him and sneered. "Oh it's you, I'm surprised you've made it this far. And look your Cubone hasn't even evolved yet." Cubone lifted his club ready to launch into an attack. Rowan gave him a look and he put his arm down grumbling. "Sure, I could do with the pocket money" Adrian smirked. Rowan headed outside to the battle grounds determined to wipe that smug look of his face.

Rowan headed to the furthest side of the field. Jake stood in the middle "I'll be the referee." Adrian called out "You think you can manage a 3 on 3 or do you still only have 2 pokemon." "3 on 3 is fine by me" Rowan called out determined not to let him get to him. "The battle between Rowan and Adrian is about to start, 3 on 3, Release your first pokemon." Rowan released Pidgeotto and like he had guessed Adrian released Fearow. "Looks like your Pidgey finally evolved" He called out. Rowan ignored him. "You ready Pidge?" He asked. She nipped his hand and flew into the air. "Fearow fury attack" Adrian called. "Pidge use tailwind" Pidgeotto flew above Fearow and a breeze followed her into the air. She turned gracefully and flew towards Fearow. Rowan looked at the Fearow. It was big and bulky, and it seemed Adrian had trained it more for power rather than speed. Fearow flew straight towards Pidgeotto, it's long beak glowing it's head launched back ready to attack. "Use quick attack!" Rowan called. Pidgeotto dived and Fearow missed by a good foot. "Steelwing" Rowan shouted. Pidgeotto with the added speed from the tailwind hurtled towards Fearow and hit it straight on the back where its shoulder blades met. Fearow let out a loud squawk and dropped a few feet. "Get back up there and use drill peck" Adrian shouted. Rowan followed their movements but didn't give another command.

A lot of battling was when to direct and when to let the pokemon use their instincts. He watched Pidgeotto dive and then fly behind the Fearow. The Fearow was getting tired and angry now. None of it's moves were even coming close to hitting her. Rowan smiled. Power was all well and good, but if you couldn't catch them it was basically useless. "Use Swift wind" Rowan called. It was a gamble. Pidgeotto hadn't really mastered it yet but he wanted to see how she fared in open battle. She flew high the tailwind increasing her speed and then held herself high above. "Use Drill Peck again!" Adrian called. Fearow flew toward Pidge she moved slightly to the right and stars began to form around her. Rowan watched what she was doing and a small grin tugged at his lips. "Clever girl" He murmured. Pidgeotto had moved so the sun was directly behind her and Fearow would have to fly into direct sunlight. He watched the stars build, 6 large stars formed this time. He waited until the last second before roaring "Now" Pidge beat her wings and the stars with the added speed of the tailwind hurtled towards Fearow. Two hit each wing, one hit it's head and the other three hit it's chest. Fearow crashed to the ground and didn't get up.

The first battle goes to Ash and Pidgeotto" Jake called from the side. Pidge swooped down and landed on his shoulder breathing hard. It had taken a lot out of her. "Well done girl" He said stroking her crest gently She cooed and then landed next to him. Cubone patter her on the wing. Adrian returned Fearow and spoke quietly to the ball before releasing his Gastly. Cubone growled but Rowan shook his head. "Not yet buddy, I'm saving my strongest for last." Cubone nodded and sat back down.

Rowan released Poliwag. Poliwag looked around and then hopped up and down when he realised he was in a battle. "You ready buddy?" Rowan called to him. Poliwag made his happy gurgling sound which Rowan had attributed to a yes and smiled. "Do your best" He called to him.

"Bubble beam" Rowan said. Poliwag launched the bubble attack towards Gastly. "You know what to do" Adrian said. Gastly disappeared and the popped up behind Poliwag licking him with his long pink tongue. Poliwag shivered. "Use hypnosis" Rowan shouted Poliwag turned around and it's eyes turned blue. Soft blue waves pulsed from him and he watched as the Gastly's eyes started to droop. "Use shadow sneak" Adrian shouted. Gastly shook itself trying to clear the hypnotic waves before sinking into the ground below. "Be careful" Rowan called out to Poliwag. Poliwag looked around him. He ran around nervous. "Just calm down" Rowan called out. Rowan noticed the ground behind Poliwag grow darker. "Behind you!" Rowan shouted. But Poliwag was too late, Gastly hit it right in the back and he bounced forward. Poliwag got to his feet his face growing angry. He spat 3 short powerful water guns at Gastly. It managed to avoid the first 2 but the 3rd hit it straight in the face.

Gastly disappeared again but Rowan noticed a few drops of water falling to the ground where Gastly had been. That gave Rowan an idea. "Poliwag spin around and use bubblebeam" Poliwag looked at him as if he had lost his head. "Just trust me buddy" Poliwag nodded and span around and around firing bubblebeam. Rowan squinted looking for… "There" He yelled at Poliwag. "To your right use confusion." Poliwag turned and noticed where there was something moving through the bubbles in a straight line towards him. Poliwag tensed before his eyes shone blue again and a blue light shone 10 feet in front of him. Gastly captured by the powerful confusion attack, which was super effective against him cried out. The bubblebeam had taken an effect and Rowan watched as Gastly began to sink to the floor. Adrian returned Gastly before he hit the ground. Rowan felt his level of respect grow towards Adrian. He may have been cocky but he was willing to concede defeat and not let his pokemon suffer if he knew it was going to faint.

Rowan called Poliwag over. He squirted a water gun on the floor and then slid over on his belly. "That was great" Rowan patted his head. Poliwag gurgle happily. "Your turn Cubone" Rowan said. Cubone saluted and then marched onto the field.

Rowan watched Adrian speak quietly to the pokeball in his hand then threw it into the air. It arced and then released a small green pokemon with two long arms and a small golden grown on its head. Rowan grabbed his pokedex and scanned it. _Cancnea, the dessert pokemon. This pokemon can last 30 days surviving only on the water stored in it's body._ Rowan noticed it was a grass type.

"Be careful Cubone, it has the type advantage" Rowan called out. Cubone saluted. "Dig" he shouted and Cubone quickly dug into the earth below. The bubblebeam had made the ground damp which made it easier for him to dig. Cacnea was looking wearily at the ground. Cubone shot out straight underneath Cacnea's feet. IT went flying up into the air. "Use needle arm" Adrian shouted. Cacnea stopped spinning and it's arms started to glow. It fell gaining speed. "Get out of there Cubone!" Rowan cried. But it was too late, Cacnea hit him straight in the chest. Cubone slide across the battle field towards Rowan. "You ok buddy?" He called out his hand on his pokeball. Cubone stood up he was panting heavily, he had taken a lot of damage from the strong grass type move. He saluted and then took up a fighting stance. "Use bonemerang" Rowan called. Cubone flung his club over towards Cacnea. Cacnea had managed to avoid as it flew towards him but on the club return it as not so lucky. The club hit it on its back knocking it on its front. Rowan wanted to try and make it a quick win. Cubone didn't have much left in him. "Use bite" Cubone nodded and roared his mouth open the black smoke like fangs protruding from his mouth.

Cacnea met him with its arms wide open. It grimaced in pain as Cubone bit down but it wrapped him up tight and a green light shone around it. It was using absorb. Cubone slowly started to slip down in his grip. Cacnea opened his arms and Cubone collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Cubone is unable to battle, Cacnea wins the battle, but with a 2:1 victory Rowan wins the match" Rowan hurried over to Cubone. He picked him up and cradled him against his chest. Cubone cracked open an eye. "Hey buddy, you ok?" Rowan murmured; Cubone grunted quietly. Adrian walked over to him, handing him some bills. "you've trained hard" He said begrudgingly. "But I suggested you train harder if you want to become a decent pokemon trainer." "Come on Cacnea, on to the next gym." Rowan watched him walk away.

Jake walked over to him, "Come on let's get him checked out." They headed back to the pokemon centre. Nurse Joy took his pokeball's and told him she would call his room when they were ready. He released Oddish and walked back to his room. That had been Cubone's first loss. He hoped he wouldn't take it too personally. Jake came with him and sat on his bed reading through his book on plants around the area. Oddish hopped onto his bed and petted his head with one of her leaves. "I'm ok" He said smiling. About an hour later the phone buzzed in their room. Rowan walked through to the main foyer. Nurse Joy smiled at him "Your pokemon are all fine hey just needed a few potions and a rest but they are fighting fit." Rowan thanked her and attacked his pokeball's to his belt releasing Cubone straight away. "How are doing buddy" He asked. Cubone looked down. "Hey, it was a tough battle. There's no shame in losing if you gave it your all. And don't forget your weak against grass type moves" at this Cubone growled. Rowan realised he had said the wrong thing, "But we can become stronger. There's always next time." Grinning he rubbed Cubone's skull. "Come on buddy why don't we do some more training. Cubone looked up and his eyes crinkled showing he was smiling.

"How about we go to the abandoned lab?" Jake said. "Where's that" Rowan replied intrigued. It's not far out of town. It was belonged to a researcher named Bill who was studying pokemon evolution. Rowan had never heard of him before. "What happened to him?" Rowan asked. "It was in the War" Jake began "Team rocket kidnapped him and tortured him to help them make the weapons. They killed him afterwards" he finished sagely. Rowan frowned, he'd hope he would never give into pressure, but the poor man had been tortured. Who knew what they had done to him.

"Alright let's go." Cubone saluted. Rowan smiled he seemed to bounce back very quickly, with Cubone and Oddish at his side they headed out of town to the abandoned lab.


	8. Chapter 8

On the way, they battle a few trainers that were hanging around. Most of them were campers or school kids. Oddish was becoming a lot more proficient at using razor leaf now, and Poliwag was proving his worth in battle. He had put Oddish back inside her pokeball as she was struggling to cope with the constant walking and battling.

As they neared towards the abandoned lab there were fewer trainers and even wild pokemon seemed to avoid the area. They followed the path around a corner and in front of them stood the lab. The walls were crumbling, and the windows had long been smashed. The front door was hanging off its hinges. "Looks ominous" Rowan said. Cubone grunted nervously at his side. "It's ok buddy" He said soothingly rubbing Cubone's skull. They walked up the path and entered the building.

The roof had come off in patches and the sunlight shone through creating spots of light on the damp rotting floors. "Be careful where you step" Jake murmured. They walked through the entrance room and wandered and came to a staircase. "I'm going to look upstairs" Jake said. "I'll explore down here" Rowan replied. They watched Jake and Charmander go up the staircase and carried on down stairs. The first room they looked in was a kitchen. All the drawers and cupboards were open. It looked like anything that had been worth pillaging had already been taken. The next room they entered was a small sitting room. The sofas were mouldy and the colour of the carpet indistinguishable, but Rowan's eyes were drawn to the bookshelves on the opposite corner. It looked like they only thing that hadn't been touched. He walked over to it and used his jacket to wipe off the dust and grime. He pulled on one of the doors. It creaked open. The books looked pristine. Rowan scanned the titles. A lot of them were all science books all to do with evolution. A few were to do with plants though. He pulled them down and placed them on the mantel piece. Maybe Jake could find something useful. He scanned the rest of the titles quickly and noticed a book that looked out of place. He tried to pull it out but it was stuck tight. He put his bag down and used both hands to get either side of the book and then pulled hard. The book came out quickly making him stumble backwards. Along with it was a thin piece of wood that was the same size of the book. He looked at it curiously and then at the cover of the book. It was the complete collection of the book he read to his friends every night, _Eevee's choice._ He looked at the shelf. He could see now that taking the book of the shelf had released a spring board. Hidden underneath was a dark wooden button. He looked at Cubone. "Think we should press it?" Cubone nodded his curiosity getting the better of him. Rowan pressed it down firmly and then jumped when he heard a clicking round. A wooden panel to the right of him opened. He looked at Cubone and shrugged. They walked towards the panel Cubone right on his heels. He pushed it open, the panel creaking on it's hinges.

Inside was a lab. Tanks were set up on the furthest wall and to the left of him was an old computer and a desk. Files were neatly stacked on the wall to the right. Rowan walked up to the desk and opened the drawers. There were a few files in there and a notebook.

He took the notebook out and opened it at a random page.

 _June 11_ _th_ _\- I have finally managed to prove ditto was a first attempt at creating Mewtwo. I have sent my findings to the University in Celadon City. Now I have proven this I will be able to understand the evolution process and how pokemon's DNA changes…_

After that it became very scientific and Rowan couldn't understand it. Rowan looked at Cubone. Mewtwo was a legendary pokemon. The only one in existence. Rowan had heard stories of the chaos and destruction he had caused until he found peace and disappeared.

He flipped the book to another page. _October 8_ _th_ _\- I don't have much time. I know they are looking for me. The only way I can help save the planet is by hiding all my discoveries. I will leave all my notes here and hide it so they may never be able to get their hands on the ultimate weapon…_

Rowan's head was spinning. This was Bill's Journal. What was the ultimate weapon he was talking about. He guessed the people looking for him were team rocket. Rowan felt a prickle on the back of his neck and Cubone growled softly. He put the notebook on the side and left the room. He pulled the panel too and it clicked into place hiding the lab in plain sight. Rowan left the sitting room and called up the stairs. "You ready Jake?" This place was really starting to unnerve him. He wasn't sure why but he was worried. Jake came to the landing. "Hey, did you find anything interesting" He asked leaning over the banister. Before Rowan could reply he heard a voice behind him that made him jump.

"Yes do tell us if you found anything won't you" Rowan spun around and Cubone held his club in a fighting stance. Behind them was a tall man with Oval glasses and dressed in an extravagant red suit. He had bright red hair and Dark brown eyes. "Who are you?" Rowan asked. "It is none of your concern who I am" The man spat. "But I'll tell you anyway, I am a team leader of the Rainbow rockets. You may know me as Red" He walked forward careless of the crumbling floorboards beneath him. "I have come here to retrieve some documents. If you help me find them, I'll let you go. If not, well; it won't be pleasant for you. Cubone growled ferociously and He felt Jake behind him. "We would never help the likes of you" Jake spat. "That's a shame" Red said in a mock pitying voice. Before they could react, he pulled out two pokeball's. He threw them into the air and then caught them deftly once they had let out his companions. The first pokemon was tall grey and stocky with a huge drill on its nose. Rowan recognised it as a Rhydon. It rumbled deep in its chest angrily and scuffed at the floor. The second pokemon was an Arbok. It's eye's narrowed as its tongue slipped through its lips sensing the tension in the air.

Rowan wasted no time. "Cubone use focus energy and then bonemerang" Cubone crouched down, blue light surrounding it then launched his Club at Rhydon. Jake followed up with Charmander using an ember attack on Arbok. The club hit Rhydon on the nose. Even with the extra power from focus energy Rhydon barely even flinched. "Pathetic" Red spat. Arbok use wrap, Rhydon use rock throw. Arbok slithered across the rotten floor and wrapped up Charmander tightly. "Cubone dodge it!" Rowan called out worriedly. They were outmatched. Red's pokemon were so strong. Cubone narrowly avoided the rocks. "Use dig!" Rowan shouted. He had a plan. Cubone saluted and dug under the floor. Charmander meanwhile was struggling. He was scratching and trying to bite but Arbok had him in tight wrap. "Cubone help Charmander" Rowan called. The floorboards erupted under Arbok as Cubone leapt up with his bone club out stretched. Arbok and Charmander flew into the air. Arbok went to bite Charmander, but Charmander's tail flared and he scratched Arbok straight across the face. Cubone and Charmander landed next to each other, Arbok landed heavily on the floor, then reared up hissing angrily. Charmander's tail was now glowing white, he looked towards Jake and nodded before being suffused in blinding light. Rowan covered his eyes. As the light faded a taller dark red Charmeleon stood where Charmander had been. It's eyes glinted maliciously at Arbok and Rhydon. Red sneered, "You think that your pokemon evolving will do you much good." "Rhydon use Rock smash, Arbok use Acid" The two larger pokemon moved forward readying their attacks. Cubone and Charmeleon were cornered. Cubone held his club up high not going down without a fight and Charmeleon opened his mouth fire starting to build in the back ok his throat. Before they could send their counter attacks something huge and bright orange caught Rowan's attention. A searing heat flooded the room and Rowan had to turn his body away. They all looked towards the open-door way. A tall man stood there with spikey black hair and a cap on his head covering his face. His Charizard on his left and a Pikachu on his shoulder. Charmander stomped across the room and started to wrestle with the Rhydon. Pikachu had jumped off the man's shoulder and raced towards Arbok, spark already flying from its red pouches on its cheeks. Rowan glanced at Red. His face had turned angry. "YOU!" He shouted at the man. "Me" He agreed with a deep rumble. Red withdrew his pokeball's and recalled his pokemon. He looked at Rowan and Jake. "Until we meet again" and then he barged passed them up the stairs. The man followed after him, and Rowan caught a glimpse of his face. "That was Ash" He thought dumbly. The man was a legend in Kanto. He had managed to beat the league at the age of 18, one of the youngest champions ever, and in the war, he was the one who had turned the tide in their favour. Cubone butted his head against his leg. "You ok buddy?" Rowan bent down to examine his partner. Apart from a few scratches and bruises, he seemed ok. Rowan pulled out a potion and sprayed him just to be on the safe aside and tossed one to Jake who was congratulating Charmeleon on his evolution. A few moments later Ash appeared at the top of the stairs. "Are you both ok?" He asked sincerely. "Thanks to you" Rowan replied, and Jake nodded in agreement. He walked slowly down the stairs Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"What was he after?" Jake asked Rowan. "He just said he was after some documents" Rowan replied. "Did he take any?" Ash asked quickly. "No he didn't get any further than the main hall." As nodded and then murmured "At least that's something" "You're Ash aren't you?" Jake asked. He nodded. Jake looked a bit star struck and if Rowan was honest with himself he was to. "What sort of documentation was he looking for" Rowan said as he watched Pikachu hop down and went to talk to Cubone. "blueprints for the bombs they used in the war" Ash said gravely. Rowan felt himself turning pale. "Why would they want to unleash that sort of thing again?" Rowan half whispered." Ash shook his head. "I don't know" He turned to face them "But don't let it worry you, we have it under control" He smiled at them. "I don't believe I've asked you your names." "I'm Rowan and this is my partner Cubone, and this is Jake and his Charmeleon now" Rowan introduced them. Ash smiled at Charmeleon fondly. "I remember when my Charmander first evolved. He wouldn't listen to me even when evolved into Charizard. It cost me a match in the league, but once we understood each other we became the best of friends again." Pikachu made a happy noise and jumped up once again to his shoulder.

Rowan cleared his throat. "I think I may have found the documentation, Red was on about." Ash's face turned serious. "Show me" He said. Rowan walked through to the sitting room and showed Ash how to open the door. "This is incredible" Ash said amazed. He pulled out a pokenav and sent of a message. "I've alerted the local police they will be here in half an hour. They will probably want to take some statements from you both about what happened." They nodded. Rowan looked at the books he had piled up earlier. "Ohh Jake here" He said pulling the book of plants and herbs from the stack. "I thought this might be useful for you. Jake's eyes lit up as he opened it. "It's a first edition and it's signed by the author." He said excitedly. Ash grinned. "Keep it, if it weren't for you two holding him off, I might not have got here in time." "Come on let's go outside and wait." They only had to wait 10 minutes when Officer Jenny riding an Arcanine and a squad car following behind her pulled up. Ash filled her in on what had gone on. She ordered her men to secure the area and then took Rowan and Jake's statements. Once they were done the sat down by an old oak tree. Ash came up to them "I've sorted it all out with Officer Jenny, your both free to go back to town." They stood up. "Come on, I'll walk you back, I wanted to call and see Misty whilst I was here anyway."

They walked back slowly to the gym. Rowan was holding Cubone, the fight had really taken it out of him. "So, are you both challenging the league?" Ash asked as they walked along. "I am" replied Rowan, "I have my second gym battle tomorrow morning, Jake is training to become a pokemon doctor." Ash smiled. "I remember when I first started with Pikachu here all those years ago" He rubbed Pikachu's head, who let out a little cry of happiness. "Pikachu didn't like me much to begin with, but we worked it out in the end didn't we buddy." Rowan looked over. It was clear to see the bond they had together. As they neared the gates to the main city a familiar Red head was standing there. "Took you long enough didn't it" She smiled over at them. "I was weigh laid" Ash replied, his face splitting into a grin. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and ran towards Misty jumping into her arms. "It's been a long time hasn't it" She said rubbing Pikachu's head" "Too long" Ash agreed.

"Are you both ok?" Misty asked looking over at Rowan and Jake seriously. They both assured her they were fine and that their pokemon only needed a good rest. "They did amazingly well considering who they were up against" Ash said. Rowan felt himself flush with pleasure at the compliment. "I think you two should head to the pokemon centre" She said "You need your rest before the match tomorrow" Rowan nodded. She smiled mischievously at him. "I've sent you something over there to help you prepare for tomorrow." Rowan looked confused. "Go and check it out" He nodded and said their farewells. Rowan was a little reluctant to go. He was still a little star stuck that Ash was there. "Go on" Ash said as if reading Rowan's thoughts. "I have some catching up to do with Misty anyway, and I'll be watching your match tomorrow, I like to keep an eye on up coming competition" He winked at Rowan.

Jake and Rowan headed back to the pokemon centre. "Did that just happen?" Jake asked. "Yer…" Rowan said quietly. Cubone was feeling better now and he was marching along next to Rowan happily. Charmeleon was next to Jake blowing small puffs of flames out of his maw, and admiring his sharp claws glinting in the sunlight. He seemed quite taken with his new form.

They walked into the pokemon centre chatting about what Rowan's plan was for tomorrow's battle when a great red and cream shaggy pokemon came bounding across to them. Arcanine licked Rowan across the face and the proceeded to lick Cubone too. "Arcanine?" Rowan questioned. "Hey sweetie" His mother appeared beside Arcanine with Elly. "How are you getting on?" She smiled widely at him. "Mum!" He shouted. He gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?" "Well you told me what time your gym battle was and I wanted to come and see you in action, I asked professor Oak and his Alakzam and she transported me here. She looked slightly nervous. "Your not angry are you, for crashing your journey, I just wanted to see how you were getting on." Rowan gave her another hug. "Of course not" He said smiling, "This is the best surprise."

Jake held out his hand. "Hello" He said shyly. "'I'm Jake" Rowan's mum took his hand and shook it. "I'm Rose," She said. Rowan walked over to Nurse Joy and handed her his pokeball's. "I'll get these checked out soon, want to make sure your ready for tomorrow" She smiled. Rowan thanked her and then wandered back over to where his mum and Jake were standing. "Shall we go sit down in the lounge" His mum said excitedly "I want to hear about all your adventures."

Rowan filled his mum in on all the different things that had happened since he had left pallet town and by the time he was done Nurse Joy was calling him over the speaker. "All healthy and ready to go" "Thanks" Rowan said. His mum was stood beside him. "Do you want to meet the rest of my friends" He asked his mum. "Of course," He looked at her. She looked younger. Maybe it was just the different setting. Jake took off to the room saying he needed to nap after the day's events, but they agreed to meet up at tea time. Rowan and his mum walked out to the front of the centre Cubone was already at his side. Rowan released Pidgeotto, Oddish and Poliwag. Pidgeotto cawed loudly. And then flew down onto his shoulder and pecked his ear. His mother held out her hand for Pidgeotto to smell, then stroked her red crest feathers. "She's beautiful" His mother said. Pidgeotto puffed up at the praise. Oddish was looking nervously at Arcanine who was quivering with excitement at meeting new friends. Pidgeotto noticed and swooped down onto the ground standing protectively in front of Oddish her wings outstretched. "She's a true mother" His mum said fondly as she looked at Pidgeotto. "It's fine Pidge, Arcanine just loves to make new friends. Everyone this is my mum, Arcanine and Elly, say hi" Oddish peaked under Pidgeotto's wing at the others. Poliwag on the other hand slid straight across the floor on his belly and gurgled happily at Arcinine. Arcinine yipped and ran over to the other side of the path. Poliwag clumsily trying to keep up. Oddish walked up to Rowan's mum and stroked the hand she offered. "Ohh she's adorable" His mum said. "And young too by the looks of her" "She is, but she's a great battler" He replied. "She look's like a Bella to me" aa she picked her up and cuddled her. Oddish squealed as his mum began ticking her. "Bella?" Rowan questioned. His mum stopped and Oddish jumped down and danced around his feet. "Do you like the name Bella?" Again, Oddish hopped up and down. "Then I guess it's settled" He smiled.

They walked over to a bench and sat down watching the pokemon play together. Bella had plucked up the courage and was playing with Arcanine and Poliwag. Pidgeotto seemed to get on well with Elly and the two were sat opposite each other chattering away, although Rowan noticed Pidge kept an eye on where Oddish was. Cubone was sat on Rowan's knee as he told his mum who he was going to use in the battle tomorrow. "Sounds like you have a plan" She said impressed. "But don't forget battles are like a dance, they are fluid and you have to be able to adapt to a change in tempo." He nodded. "Come on, It's nearly time for tea." Rowan called his pokemon back over and they all walked into the pokemon centre to meet Jake and grab some food before they had an early night. It had been eventful, and Rowan wanted to be refreshed for his battle tomorrow. He was going to beat Aurora and then he would have two badges, he was on his way to the Indigo conference.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Rowan was eating breakfast with Pidge, Bella, Cubone and Poliwag when his mum walked in. She grabbed herself a cup of coffee from the machine and sat down opposite him. "Did you get much rest she asked?" stirring creamer into her drink. "I slept like a log" He replied. "How are you feeling about today?"

"Excited" He replied finishing off his coffee. "And how are you guys this morning" She asked brightly to his pokemon. They all chirped and grunted their responses and then went back to eating. Rowan took his empty bowl to the rack and was grabbing his second cup of coffee when Jake walked in yawning. "M-m-Morning" He said as he covered his mouth stifling yet another yawn. "Who has a match this early in the morning" He grumbled. Rowan and his mum laughed and Rowan passed him his cup and went to grab another one.

They all left the centre together. Rowan was practically bouncing eager to start. As the walked through the sliding doors Misty looked up and smiled. "Morning guys" She said cheerfully. "You ready for your match?" "Ready" Rowan replied. "That's what I like to hear." She smiled. "Jake, Rose, If you want to head through and take your seats. I'll call Rowan through in a moment." His mum gave him a hug before she left and Arcanine licked him across the face. "Good luck sweetie" Jake punched him on the arm. "Make it a good battle."

Rowan watched them go. "Ready Cubone" He said as he sat on the plastic chairs to the side. Cubone nodded. "Let's go get our second Gym badge." "A moment later Misty called him up. "Your up, good luck, I'll be refereeing the match." Rowan nodded and then headed through the door to the battle ground. He stepped onto the white lift that took him to the battle field. As he suspected it was mainly water but half of it was still land. It had large sections floating all around the pool. Rowan looked across the pool to Aurora. He noticed she looked a little pale. "Let's make this a battle to remember" He shouted. She looked up and smiled at him. Misty walked up to the referee box. "On my left I have the gym leader Aurora, On the right is the challenger Rowan from Pallet town. Each trainer will be allowed to use 3 pokemon. Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions. BEGIN!" She shouted.

Aurora wasted no time She threw her pokeball and out came her Feebas who dived beneath the water. Rowan was glad that he had looked up Feebas on his pokedex. Although it only knew the moves tackle and flail, He was sure Aurora would have trained hard with it. Rowan threw his pokeball and Pidge soared into the air. "Pidge use quick attack" He called. She cooed to show she had heard him and then dived towards Feebas. "Dodge it" Aurora called out. Feebas dived beneath the water. Pidge's talons raked the water as she missed it and flew higher into the air. Use tail wind and then gust" Rowan called out. Pidge flew up and around her speed building and then flapped her wings hard towards the water creating ripples across the surface. "Use tackle" Aurora shouted. "Keep an eye out" Rowan warned. Feebas leapt into the air behind Pidge. "Behind you he called" Pidge turned around but Feebas was already there and hit her in the stomach hard. She crashed onto one of the floating islands on the pool. "Use flail" She called. Feebas leapt out of the water again. "Gust" Rowan shouted. Pidge flapped her wings and the gust sent Feebas back into the water. Pidge flew up into the air again. "Tackle again" Aurora shouted. Feebas leapt from the water but Pidge managed to dodge it's attack.

They carried on like that for a minute Feebas managed to clip her wings a few times which made her wobble. Rowan admired Feebas's attempts and it's stamina. "Use swiftwind" Rowan called. Pidge chirped and then flew into the air in an arc building up the speed then hovering and holding her position. This time twelve stars appeared. "Hold it" Rowan called. Pidge had been doing a lot of practice with the move over the last few weeks and her stamina had increased tenfold. "Tackle again" Aurora shouted. Feebas leapt up in front of Pidge. "Now" Rowan called. Pidge allowed the extra speed from the tailwind carry the stars forward. Each star stuck Feebas and it landed heavily on one of the floating islands. "Feebas is unable to battle" Misty called "Pidgeotto wins the first round. "Cubone called out to Pidge and jumped up and down excitedly. Rowan held out his arm. Pidge flew down and landed on his arm. "That was brilliant" He said. She nipped his ear affectionately. "I want to give the other some experience ok?" He said to her. She cooed and then landed next to Cubone to watch the next match.

Rowan released his next pokemon. Poliwag looked around and then at the water. He gurgled happily and then hopped in. "Poliwag, this is a gym battle" He called out. "You ready for this?" Poliwag nodded. "In that case" Aurora said smiling "I choose Seal!" The white seal pokemon landed on an Island in front of her. "Use bubblebeam." Rowan called. Poliwag let out a stream of bubbles. "Use water gun" Aurora counteracted. The watergun blasted straight through the bubbles and hit Poliwag in the face. Seel clapped his hands happily. "Poliwag you ok?" He asked. Poliwag shook his head and then nodded. He hadn't taken that much damage. "Dive under water Seel" Seel clapped it's hand's again and then dived under the water. "After it" Rowan called. Poliwag nodded.

Now it was a waiting game. The water was clear so they could see the pokemon battle, but they pokemon were unable to hear their trainers commands properly. Rowan watched as Poliwag sent 3 jets of water towards seal. Two missed but one managed to hit i's cheek. In retaliation Seel used headbutt which sent Poliwag crashing into a rock. Rowan was struggling. He hadn't battled with Poliwag in the water before. Aurora was clearly in her element. "Use doubleslap" Rowan called hoping Poliwag would be able to make it out beneath the water". Poliwag swum towards Seel and turned around at the last second slapping it's face hard with his tail. It looked like a critical hit. Poliwag swan to the surface. "Use confusion" Rowan shouted. Poliwag's eye's glowed and Seel began to hit the glass wall of the pool and the fake rocks before hurtling in the air and landing on the island it had started on." "Use watergun" Rowan shouted, they had nearly done it. Seel was looking exhausted. "Use protect" Aurora shouted. Seel clapped. it's flippers and a green barrier erected in front of it just before the watergun hit. "Use Aurora beam" she called out. "Dive!" He shouted. Poliwag dove under the water. The multi coloured aurora beam hit him on the back. Tiny icicles began to form. Rowan knew he didn't have much time. The ice would completely cover Poliwag in a matter of minutes. "Use doubleslap" He called out desperately. Poliwag jumped out of the water though much slower this time tail glowing. "Headbutt!" Aurora called. Seel and Poliwag's attack clashed and due to the bigger size and power of Seel, Poliwag hit the water and skidded to a halt in front of Rowan. He tried to get up and then collapsed on the ground. "Poliwag is unable to battle, Seel wins" Misty shouted.

Rowan pulled out a revive and cracked it into Poliwag's mouth. "You battled really hard" He said gently "I'm so proud of you" Poliwag gurgled but looked down. "Hey" Rowan said gently. "You have worn Seel down a lot, we've only been together a few days and look what you have accomplished" He said pointing to Seel. It was breathing hard. Poliwag gurgled a little happier this time. "Let your teammates help finish what you started. He patted his head once more and then spoke to Pidge. "Your up Pidge, Quick attack and then follow it up with steel wing." He said quietly. She nodded and then flew into the air. "Seel verses Pidgeotto, begin" Misty called. "Aurora beam!" He heard from across the pool. Seel was tired now though and its attack was falling short of hitting Pidge. She flew higher and higher. Once she saw that the attack wasn't reaching more than a meter, she flew straight down hitting it with a quick attack. "Finish it!" Rowan shouted. She turned and her wings grew bright and then her feathers solidified and began shining. Seel lifted it's head before it was struck in the middle by the powerful steel type attack. "Oh no! He heard Aurora call. "Seel lay unconscious at her feet. "Seel is unable to battle" Misty said. She returned Seel and whispered to the pokeball which rocked a couple of times in response.

"Now for my final Pokemon." She said smiling. She threw the pokeball up in the air and a pink and white pokemon landed in front of her. It had white tipped feet and a white tip on its tail. Its expression was that of something that looked lost. Rowan scanned it. " _Slowpoke, The confused pokemon, this pokemon is so slow that it takes 10 seconds for any attack to register, it was almost poached to extinction due to their tails being sold highly on the black market."_ Rowan had never seen one before. They had only last year been taken of the endangered list and been released back into the wild. He knew that for that to happen the population most have reached at least 5000.

He threw his pokeball into the air and Bella landed on the nearest Island. "You ready" He called to her. She squeaked and jumped up and down. "Use poison powder" Rowan called. Bella shook her leaves and the purple spores covered the battle field. "Dodge it!" Aurora cried. The slowpoke turned and looked at her for a few seconds before lumbering over to the water and sliding in. The poison settled on the surface of the water. "Use headbutt" She called. "On your guard Bella." He watched her tense up watching the water. It seemed as if Slowpoke hadn't heard her command, until after a full minute of waiting, it erupted out the water its head bathed in a white light. Bella was already prepared and jumped onto of the Slowpoke's head leaping into the air. Slowpoke crashed onto the island. "Use razor leaf" Bella fired leaf after leaf at slowpoke as she fell." Move!" Aurora shouted. Rowan could tell she was losing her cool now. Slowpoke slipped into the water, but not after taking a fair amount of damage from the razor leaves and the poison that settled on top covered him. This was the one problem, Rowan thought battling on water. Bella had very little movement available. "Use confusion" She shouted desperately.

The island that Bella was on started to lift into the air covered in a blue hue. "Jump!" Rowan shouted. But Bella was already jumping from island to island trying to confuse Slowpoke. Slowpoke wasn't quick enough to catch her. It surfaced turning in a slow circle trying to see where Bella was. He could tell that the poison had taken a great deal out of it. "Use Absorb" Rowan cried. Bella jumped and in a reckless move landed on Slowpoke's back and started to drain it's energy. "Shake it off!" Aurora cried out. But it was too late. What little energy Slowpoke had had, Bella was taking it. She jumped again landing on the closest Island and used another razor leaf at Slowpoke. Slowpoke was so tired it couldn't even duck under the water to avoid them and it just lay there and took the attack. After the final leaves had fallen, he saw Misty sigh. "Slowpoke is unable to battle. Bella is the winner and the victor is Rowan from Pallet Town." "Yes!" Rowan cried. Pidge flew up cawing happily and Bella hopped back over to the main flatform. Cubone saluted to her as Rowan picked her up. "You were brilliant" He said grinning. Oddish let out a happy cry and nuzzled into his face.

He and his pokemon left the platform and met Aurora halfway round the pool. She held out her hand. "That was a great battle" she said smiling. Rowan shook her hand. "It was" Rowan agreed. He could hear his mum and Jake cheering from the stands above. "That was a good first gym battle" Misty said as she came up to them. "But I lost Mum" Aurora said in a small voice." "Did you learn from the battle though?" Aurora nodded. "You just need to train some more, but that was a great battle, you didn't make it easy for him. Don't forget a gym leaders responsibility is to challenge a trainer to their limit." Aurora nodded. Misty handed her a red case. "Here" Aurora took the lid off and handed him a blue tear drop badge. This is the Cerulean city gym to prove you have beaten us. Rowan took it smiling and added it to his wooden case next to his Boulder badge. Aurora flashed her dimples. "Keep practicing next time we battle I'll be a lot stronger." He nodded. They walked through the tunnel together and met up with his mum and Jake.

"That was brilliant" Jake patted him on the back. His mum pulled him in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you" She said. "Where are you off to now?" Misty asked. "I'm not sure" Rowan replied. "Why don't you head to Vermillion City. There isn't a Gym there anymore" Misty said sadly. His mum looked sad too. "How come?" Rowan asked. "Lt Surge died in the war" His mother said quietly. "Oh" He replied. "But you can take the boat that leaves there and that will take you to Lavender Town. There is a new Gym there it's been open a few years now. "It's run by a trainer called Luna, She's nice bit of a dreamer though" Misty said. Ash strode down the staircase to the viewers section Pikachu on his shoulder. "That was a good battle guys" He said his voice booming. "I might have some competition if you keep practising he said winking at Rowan. Rowan looked down. That was high praise coming from Ash. He strode over and gave Aurora a one armed hug. "You looked great out there, a real natural" She smiled "Thanks uncle Ash." "Let's get going." Jake said. They waved their goodbye's and headed out of the gym. "Are you heading straight off or are you staying around for a bit?" His mother asked. "I think we will probably head out tomorrow. She smiled. Good get your friends sorted out and then I am going to take you and Jake out for lunch in celebration.

His pokemon were all given a clean bill of health by Nurse Joy and they headed out into the city. Rowan enjoyed spending the afternoon with his mum. He hadn't realised how much he missed her. Jake excused himself after lunch and He and his mum wandered round by the Lake he caught Poliwag in. Poliwag was playing in the water squirting water guns at Arcanine, Elly was taking a nap under a tree. Bella and Pidge were practicing their moves on each other trying to increase their evasiveness. He noticed Pidge was careful not to fully hit Bella. Pidge was fast but he noticed that Bella's speed had increased. Cubone sat next to him and his mum as they talked about what was going on at home. He smiled to himself. He needed to carry on with his journey but today he would just relax and enjoy the happy glow of winning his second gym badge.


End file.
